LOVE SICK
by Song Raemi
Summary: "Yoongi Hyung, mau gak jadi pacarku?" Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Maksudku, Aku marah dan segala-galanya bercampur aduk. Bagaimana bisa Jimin mempermainkanku seperti itu? Aku kenal dia (walaupun dari jauh) sudah lama, tapi aku tidak tahu kala- kalau dia ternyata sinting. "Gue bukan homo, Brengsek!" / YoonMin / boyXboy / BL / Shipper Yoongi uke Jimin Seme.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo everyone Song back dengan FF remeke Love Sick karya INDRYTIMES dari Thailand. Saya hanya mengubah bagian yang perlu saja dan selebihnya adalah karangan dari penulis asli. Please give me comment T_T ) I need comment like I need u (bhaakss). Author nya gak bisa ngelawak, payah -_-". Banyak TYPO pada penulisan adalah BONUS FREE dari Autor (bhaakks). Hope you enjoy all ^_^

 **Love Sick Chapter 1**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, BTS member, other**

 **Genere : Humor, Romance, School, Friendship**

 **YAOI don't like don't read !**

"Yoongi! Gimana sih ini? Kok dana buat klub kita jadi sedikit banget!?" Pekikan Suara Namjon menyapa , tepat disaat aku datang. Belum ada sedetik aku masuk ke ruangan klub ini, tapi kertas laporan bermasalah itu sudah menghalangi jalan dan pandanganku.

Aku mengreyit saat mulai membaca semua detail di dokumen itu (yang dimana Namjoon dengan penuh "kasih sayang" menyuguhkannya tepat di depan mukaku). Aku mengingat kembali dengan jelas kalau nominalnya lebih banyak dari biaya ulang tahun Jeon Jungkook. Jelas-jelas aku minta dana 100,000 won untuk mengganti set drum yang sudah lapuk.

 _Tapi kenapa disitu tulisannya cuma 30,000?! Dimana sisa 70,000-nya?!_

"Tai… Lo tau kan, tagihan drumnya bakal dianter kesini. Apa kita harus kabur, trus ngamen di pinggir jalan gitu?!" Namjoon terus berteriak tidak ada habisnya. Sementara itu, anggota klub lainnya mulai kelihatan bingung dan kacau. Jadi sebagai ketua klub, _aku harus ngapain sekarang_?

"Aku pergi bentar!"

Suara decit sepatu kulitku menggema saat aku berlari ke Gedung Utama. Aku khawatir kantornya sudah tutup karena hari semakin sore. Saat ini otakku benar-benar tidak karuan. Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi. Dan aku benar-benar ketakutan telah membuat kesalahan sebagai ketua klub. _Brengsek! Kapan aku bikin salah kayak gini?!_ Aku sangat yakin kalau kami pasti akan mendapat dana sesuai yang kami minta. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku pesan drum setnya, dan barangnya segera diantar. _Tapi kok bisa-bisanya mereka memotong dana kami seenaknya?!_

YES! Ruang OSIS masih terbuka. Aku berharap bisa bertemu orang yang punya wewenang untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

"Halo, saya perwakilan dari klub musik. Saya ingin minta sesuatu, tolong periksa anggaran kami! Kami pikir, kalian melakukan kesalahan!" Nampaknya teriakanku sia-sia (NB: karena ruangan kosong). Tapi sesaat kemudian, aku melihat seorang cowok berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Park Jimin. Sekretaris OSIS dua tahun berturut-turut. Dia setingkat dengan aku (walaupun kami tidak terlalu akrab).

 _Iya dia solusinya. Aku yakin dia bisa bantu._

"Jimin! Bisa nggak lo cek anggaran klub gue? Plis? Plis? Plis? 70.000 lenyap! Gue bisa gila sekarang!" Aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan persahabatan kita (yang tidak terlalu dekat juga) sebagai senjata rahasia. Sesaat dia nampak terkejut saat pertama kali melihatku, tapi kemudian dia berjalan ke rak dan membuka tumpukan dokumen untukku.

"Sebentar ya Hyung." _Pasti. Aku bisa menunggu._

Aku berdiri disana melihat Jimin sedang membalik-balik dokumen. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'O iya, kami ada kesalahan,' atau 'sisa uangnya di berikan minggu depan' atau kata-kata semacam itu. Tapi sejujurnya harapanku memang tidak terlalu besar, karena OSIS jarang membuat kesalahan (khusunya kalau Jimin yang memeriksa pekerjaan mereka). Ditambah lagi, kami tidak pernah menambah anggaran kami seperti ini.

"Kami tidak bikin kesalahan, anggarannya tertulis disini. Coba _deh_ liat, Hyung." Jimin mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar. Dia memberikan berkas itu kepadaku agar aku bisa melihatnya. Walaupun ukuran hurufnya sangat kecil, tapi angka 30.000 yang tertulis disitu benar-benar membuatku terperanjat dan hampir jatuh.

"Kok bisa sih!?"

"Waktu rapat anggaran, kamu tidak datang kan? Siapa kemarin yang kamu suruh untuk mewakili?" Kata-kata Jimin membuatku berpikir sejenak ke masa lalu. Aku baru ingat. Rapat anggaran untuk klub dan aktifitas sekolah lainnya selalu diadakan tiap tahun. Tapi waktu rapat itu diadakan, aku tidak di Seoul. Seluruh keluargaku pergi menengok nenek yang sedang sakit di Daegu. Makanya, waktu itu perwakilan yang datang ke rapat itu adalah…

 _Dasar horse*!_

Nama aslinya Hoseok , tapi kalau aku naik pitam, aku memanggilnya Kuda (toh dua nama itu gak ada bedanya menurut ku). Dia anggota klubku. Kami membuat undian dan dia adalah yang terpilih karena kami semua tidak ada yang mau datang. Belum lagi, rapat itu biasanya berlangsung selama 12 jam. Belum lagi biasanya mereka suka memojokkan kami. Tapi _kok,_ kuda bisa melakukan ini?!

"Waktu rapat kemarin aku datang. Cangmin Hyung dari klub Budaya Korea terus-terusan memotong anggaran untuk klubmu. Karena kalau nggak, dia harus memotong anggaran klubnya sendiri. Hoseok terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Cangmin Hyung jadi dia cuma duduk diam disana. Akhirnya cuma 30.000 yang tersisa buat klubmu. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga bingung dan berpikir apakah kamu keberatan atau nggak."

"Ya iyalah gue keberatan! Trus gue harus ngapain nih sekarang?!" Aku mulai meneriaki diriku sendiri karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain berteriak. Sementara itu, ruang OSISnya sunyi senyap.

Berkas itu dilempar kemeja saat Jimin mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku ada jalan keluarnya…."

"Kasih tahu, Jimin! Kasih tahu sekarang juga! Aku rela melakukan apapun itu!" Kesempatanku ada disini, mana mungkin aku membuangnya begitu saja?! Aku menatap wajah temanku-yang-tidak-terlalu-akrab menunggu jawaban. Aku tidak sadar kalau dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Kalau saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku tidak mungkin mau mengucapkan kata-kataku tadi ke dirinya.

"Yoongi Hyung, mau gak jadi pacarku?"

"Hey, Yoongi! Jadi gimana?!" Seperti biasanya, Namjoon adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku saat aku terengah-engah kembali ke ruang klub kami. Dia mulai berbicara ketika belum sedetik aku disini.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Maksudku, Aku marah dan segala-galanya bercampur aduk. Bagaimana bisa Jimin mempermainkanku seperti itu? Aku kenal dia (walaupun dari jauh) sudah lama, tapi aku tidak tahu kala- kalau dia ternyata sinting.

"Gue bukan homo, Brengsek!"

Kalimat itu aku teriakkan lima menit yang lalu sebelum aku kabur dari Ruang OSIS dan balik ke ruangan klubku. Aku tidak percaya akan pendengaranku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari seorang Park Jimin yang segalanya terlihat sempurna. Penampilannya. Keluarganya. Tingkah Lakunya. Nilai-nilainya. Keramahannya. Dan bahkan dia juga punya pacar yang cantik.

 _Pacar cantik?!_

Iya… Dia sudah punya pacar, kan!? Pacarnya juga gadis populer di sekolahnya.

Ditambah lagi, Aku kenal Jimin lama sekali. (Walaupun kita tidak terlalu dekat, karena Jimin adalah temannya Jongkook yang dimana Jongkook itu temannya Taehyung, dan Taehyung itu teman sekelasku. Bingung _nggak_? Tapi memang seperti itulah hubungannya.) Kalau kita berpapasan, kadang aku tersenyum kepadanya. Atau, kalau Aku sedang beruntung dan dia ada didepanku saat mengantri sesuatu, aku pasti minta tolong untuk mengambilkannya untukku. Kadang kalau klub kami mengadakan konser, aku selalu datang ke hadapannya dan menjual tiket.

Rasanya, tidak mungkinlah kalau dia punya pikiran semacam "itu" terhadapku.

Dan sebenarnya, kalau kamu bertanya manakah anak yang gay disekolah kepadaku, (dan sebenarnya banyak juga), Jimin adalah orang terakhir yang terlintas dibenakku.

 _Mungkin aku salah dengar?!_

Cuaca sudah mulai dingin. Mungkin karena November sudah dekat dan biasanya menjadi awal musim dingin. Apakah baiknya aku mengurung diri dikamar dan menghabiskan waktu untuk main _Video Game?_ Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku menyalakan sepeda motor dan pergi ke rumah yang besar ini.

Aku pernah masuk ke tempat ini dua tahun yang lalu. Anak sulung dari keluarga ini mengadakan pesta ulang tahun ke 15. Aku tidak terlalu dekat atau bagaimana. Tapi kita ada di tingkat yang sama dan rumah kami juga berdekatan. Temanku yang memang akrab dengan dia memohon kepadaku untuk menemaninya datang ke pesta itu.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau bakal kembali ke tempat ini lagi - sendirian. Dan dengan tujuan yang kedengarnnya konyol pula.

Aku memarkirkan sepeda motorku di depan gerbang besar itu, dan mulai mondar-mandir didepannya. Aku bisa melihat bel pintu seolah-olah minta di tekan saat itu, tapi alasanku kesinilah yang membuatku sulit untuk melakukannya.

 _Anjir, kenapa gue jauh-jauh kesini? Si Jimin sialan itu, kalau dia nggak menarik ucapannya tadi, aku akan tonjok mukanya._

Sebelum aku mulai berteriak sendirian, aku melihat bayangan orang yang tinggi sedang berjalan di sekitaran taman. Bayangan itu mencuri perhatianku.

 _Dirumah ini cuma ada satu remaja cowok._

"Jimin! Jimin!" Kucoba meneriakkan nama pemilik bayangan itu. Aku tidak mau berteriak terlalu keras (tapi tidak terlalu pelan juga) tapi aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya agar dia tahu aku ada disini (gitulah).

Nampaknya usahaku terbayarkan. Si tampan yang berengsek itu menoleh dan nampak terkejut. (Ya jelaslah, dia tidak mungkin berpikir kalau aku bakal datang kesini malam-malam seperti ini). Akhirnya dia berjalan keluar dari bayangan pohon, Aku sadar kalau dia sedang menelpon seseorang.

 _Oh, maaf kalau menganggu. -_-"_

Tapi nampaknya pemuda itu tidak terlalu terganggu dengan semua ini. Dia memang masih terkejut saat melihatku. Aku bisa melihat saat itu juga kalau dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Hey. Gimana Yoongi Hyung?" Dia keluar melalui pintu kecil yang memang bagian dari gerbang itu. Sampai detik ini aku sama sekali belum menyusun apa yang ingin ku bicarakan.

"Uh…" _Aku harus ngomong apa sekarang?_ "Ehh, Aku…" _Sekarang gimana!?_ "Aku…"

"Apa kamu kesini mau ngomongin yang tadi sore?" _Banzaai! Yes! Makasih udah mau mulai ngomongin itu!_

"Iya, Itu." Aku berbicara sambil menunjuk mukanya. "Kita harus bicara. Jadi tadi sore, aku pergi ke ruang OSIS dan lihat kamu disana. Aku tanya tentang pemotongan anggaran klubku. Lalu kamu bilang semuanya gara-gara Hoseok yang tidak mau bicara saat rapat anggaran yang kamu adakan, jadi aku—"

"Aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi, Hyung." Dia memotong pembicaraanku karena nampaknya dia tidak mau mendengar reka ulang keseluruhan cerita. Tapi terserahlah. _Aku tahu dia ingat, tapi seenggaknya biarkan aku membangun suasana dulu kek!?_

"Oh, terima kasih kalau masih ingat. Jadi mestinya kamu juga ingat kalo kamu mau bantu klubku. Tapi kamu ingin apa sebagai imbalannya? Aku merasa kalau aku salah dengar. Sesuatu… Tentang jadi pacarmu. Kemudian aku mengumpat kepadamu dan langsung pergi. Maaf ya, aku pikir pendengaranku agak terganggu."

"Tapi Hyung **nggak** salah dengar kok, "

"Iya kan Aku salah dengar!? Makanya aku kesini biar tahu yang benar itu kayak gim—! Hah!? Kamu barusan ngomong apa!?" _Dia barusan berbicara apa kepadaku?_ Mungkin pendengaranku memang terganggu. Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah, aku harus bersihkan telingaku.

"Aku bilang, Hyung nggak salah dengar kok. Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

 _Anjir Jimin brengsek! Jadi kamu benar-benar gay?!_

 _Trus udah jauh-jauh aku datang kesini! Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu kepadaku!?_

Mendadak tulang-tulangku serasa disiram air es saat aku berhasil mengolah semua ini. Dan aku yakin kalau mukaku saat ini pasti pucat pasi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya saat mimik mukanya memberikan senyuman dengan maksud yang tersembunyi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau tahu apapun yang dia coba untuk sampaikan. Dan yang pasti, inilah saatnya aku pergi dari sini!

"Hey, Yoongi Hyung! Dengarkan dulu!" _Dia gak mau melepas gue,_ guys! T^T Aku sudah dekat dengan sepeda motorku saat dia berhasil menangkap lenganku. T^T

Reaksi normalku adalah balik badan dan menghadapinya, karena aku merasa tidak aman kalau punggungku-lah yang mengadap kearahnya untuk detik ini.

Aku berusaha menutup mata dan dengan kalut aku mengayun-ayunkan tanganku sebisa mungkin untuk menghadapinya. Kondisiku saat ini? Bahkan kelewat menyedihkan hanya untuk dilihat. T_T

"Aku gak kayak gitu! Plis! Jangan suka sama aku! Aku minta maaf! Aku gak bisa jadi pacarmu!" Aku memohon-mohon kepadanya sekarang, aku bahkan rela kalau harus berlutut saat ini juga. Aku hanya ingin dia melepaskanku agar aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Hari ini Aku tidak siap dengan semua ini! T_T

"Hey! Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu, Hyung! Aku juga nggak kayak gitu!" Jimin mengguncangkan seluruh badanku, yang akhirnya membuatku diam dan membuka satu mataku.

 _EH? Jadi aku salah paham?_

"Ayolah masuk dulu, Aku jelasin semuanya."

Kemudian dia menarikku masuk ke rumahnya. _Apa aku bisa selamat keluar dari sini?!_

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Jimin agar berhasil menyeretku masuk kedalam rumah. (Sumpah demi apapun, aku sudah mencoba berontak, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak mampu melawan karena dia lebih kuat daripada aku). Setidaknya, pantatku yang dari tadi khawatir, sudah berkenan untuk didudukkan di bawah pohon di taman rumahnya.

Jimin menatapku tajam, seolah-olah ada satu juta delapan ratus hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadaku tapi dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Secara pribadi, jelas aku ragu apakah aku benar-benar ingin duduk disini mendengarkannya. -_-"

"Hyung!" Akhirnya dia memanggil. Aku sempat terperanjat dari tempat dudukku. _Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama kali? Apa aku harus kabur? Menggali lubang? Telpon polisi? Atau mengirimkan Bat-signal? T_T_

Jimin menatap lekat-lekat wajahku, dia bisa bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa muaknya diriku saat ini. Dia mendesah.

"Aku bukan gay. Aku sudah punya pacar. Ce-wek. Kamu tahu dia. Amy itu pacarku." _Bocah ini kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi selalu mengulang kata-katanya?_ Bagaimanapun, apa yang dia biacarakan memang masuk akal. Perasaanku jadi sedikit lebih lega.

Secara alami, aku mengangguk sebagai responku. Karena memang aku tahu, kenyataannya Amy itu pacarnya Jimin. Dia seumuran dengan kami, tapi dia tidak satu sekolah dengan kami. (Ya iya lah! Sekolah kami adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki.) Amy itu cantik sekali, dan aku benar-benar serius tentang kecantikannya. Dia nampak ayu, walaupun dia tidak memakai make-up sama sekali. Dia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang modis layaknya wanita berduit pada umumnya. Simpelnya, kalau dia itu pacarmu, gak mungkin kamu akan merasa malu punya pacar seperti dia. Apalagi kalau dia datang ke sekolah kami, semua orang menatapnya dan mulai meneteskan air liurnya.

Semua orang bilang kalau Amy dan Jimin adalah pasangan yang diciptakan oleh surga. Kenyataannya, aku adalah salah satu yang juga bilang seperti itu. Mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain.

Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku jadi penasaran tentang apa yang akan Jimin katakan selanjutnya.

"Tapi… Aku ingin pacaran denganmu, Hyung."

 _Anjir. Cukuplah aku mendengarkan semua ini!_

"Baiklah, Jimin. Aku tetap berpegang teguh pada pendirianku sebelumnya. Aku pikir aku harus pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau mendengar semua ini lagi." Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku tidak bercanda lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak pahan jalan pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia duduk disini mencoba untuk meyakinkanku kalau dia bukan gay? Bahkan sampai membawa-bawa Amy sebagai buktinya. Tapi sekarang dia bilang kalau dia ingin melakukan hal aneh itu bersamaku?

"Keluargaku memaksaku untuk berpacaran dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bisa melawan permintaan mereka. Aku hanya punya adik perempuanku yang bisa membantuku. Dia bilang kalau aku punya pacar cowok, barulah dia mau membantuku."

 _Hah? Apa?!_ O.o Dia berbicara dengan cepat dan hanya samar-samar saja aku memahami apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku mulai sadar, kalau aku harus menaruh perhatian lebih besar saat ini.

"Apa tadi? Bicara pelan-pelan yang jelas."

"Aku bilang, keluargaku memaksaku untuk berpacaran dengan seseorang." Jimin berdesah dengan keras sebelum dia melanjutkan. Semantara itu, aku kembali duduk di sampingnya seperti sebelumnya. "Oke?"

"Aku tidak bisa melawan orang tuaku. Kamu tahu kan kalau mereka itu sangat ketat, Hyung." Dia benar. Aku ingat dengan baik saat pesta ulang tahun dua tahun yang lalu. Aku harus benar-benar mengendalikan diriku. Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak berbicara sumpah serapah, rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada harus menahan kentut. Maksudku, kalau kamu kentut mungkin orang-orang tidak akan tahu (Aku pikir gitu?) tapi kalau aku mulai bicara kotor, aku tahu saat itu juga aku akan diusir keluar dari rumah besar itu. Setelah pesta, aku menghampiri Namjoon. Dia harus mendengarkanku mengeluh selama tiga jam. Telinganya mungkin sudah kebas.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, mereka selalu menuruti apapun permintaan Jihyun." Lanjut Jimin, dia berhasil menggoyahkan pikiranku. _Apa? Dia barusan bilang apa? Oh iya, Jihyun itu adik perempuannya._ Samar-samar aku ingat dia. Park Jihyun lumayan mengintimidasi seingatku. Jadi kalau Jimin bilang kepadaku bahwa orang tuanya juga takut terhadap Jihyun, Aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal itu. -_-"

"Jadi, kalau dia membantuku berbicara kepada orangtuaku, maka Aku gak perlu pacaran lagi dengan wanita pilihan mereka. Tapi…" Aku menaikkan alis. _Tapi? Tapi apa?!_ Dalam pelajaran bahasa Korea, ajaran Bahasa bilang kalau apapun yang berada di belakang kata "tapi" adalah ide pokoknya. Maka dari itu, para siswa harus memperhatikan hal tersebut dengan seksama.

Tapi… saat ini aku agak tidak mau memperhatikan dirinya. -_-". Apakah ide pokokku sudah jelas dan singkat?

"Boleh nggak kalau aku nggak mau mendengarkan ini?"

"Jangan gitu, Hyung! Biarkan aku selesai berbicara." _Dia memang tukang paksa! T^T_

Jadi aku duduk dengan muka lelahku menunggu dia melanjutkan, tapi juga ada rasa antisipasi. Perasaan apa ini yang mengalir di tulang-tulangku? Apa artinya aku bakal kehilangan keperawananku oleh Jimin?! T_T

"Yaa, Jihyun itu… sama dengan gadis remaja pada umumnya, Hyung. Dia sangat suka membaca manga Yaoi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia beli banyak banget, semuanya ada di kamarnya." _Makin lama percakapan ini makin menakutkan._

"Makanya, dia bilang kepadaku kalau aku punya pacar cowok, dia akan berbicara ke orang tua kami demi aku. Dan kalau pacarku imut, dia akan berusaha lebih keras."

 _Resek. Akankah seseorang memberitahuku kapan terakhir aku mengedipkan mata?_

Aku mulai berdoa didalam kepalaku. Aku berharap agar aku tuli untuk 2-3 menit kedepan. Aku berjanji akan mengambili sampah selama tiga bulan di Gangnam kalau harapanku dikabulkan.

Tapi tidak ada yang mau mempedulikan hal itu. T_T

"Dan kamu itu… imut." Itu adalah kalimat berikutnya yang aku dengar.

 _Resek! Ya maaf ya kalau aku lahir lebih kecil dari pada kamu. (Sebenarnya, aku nggak pendek atau gimana, dan Jimin pun nggak tinggi juga atau gimana. Tapi yang jelas… Aku masih lebih tinggi dari pada dia) Ya maaf ya kalau aku lahir dari keluarga berkulit lebih putih sehingga tidak pernah bisa lebih gelap lagi. Aku juga minta maaf walaupun aku punya kelopak mata ganda, mataku tetap besar dan bundar. Bibirku juga merah merona… teman-temanku sering mengejek kalau aku ini imut. Tapi semuanya tidak pernah aku pikirkan dalam-dalam. Sampai malam ini aku sadar, secara resmi dia berhasil memasukkanku …_

 _… kedalam neraka!_

Nampaknya Jimin bisa membaca pikiranku tanpa perlu memberi tahunya.

"Aduh, Hyung. Aku minta maaf. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tapi… gak mungkin juga aku bisa dapat orang seperti Jacson dan bilang ke Jihyun kalau dia pacarku, kan?" Dia tahu caranya membuat contoh kasus yang baik. Dia membawa-bawa Jacson. Jacson itu atlit terbaik disekolah kami. Kamu mungkin bisa menduga kalau dia itu raksasa.

"Mengapa gak mencoba minta tolong Angels Gang?" Aku bertanya ke Jimin, sambil mengacu ke sekelompok Katoeys yang selalu gaduh, yang bahkan mampu membuat cowok-cowok disekitarnya grogi. Pasti kalaupun Jimin minta tolong ke mereka, mereka bakal bertarung satu sama lain untuk memperebutkan Jimin.

"Jihyun tidak suka cowok semacam itu, Hyung. Dia lebih suka cowok gay, bukan katoeys." _Dan sebenarnya seberapa gay-kah aku?!_ Rasanya ingin menyemprotkan kata-kata itu ke muka Jimin.

"Kan ada Jeonghan , Ren, Bambam. Mereka juga manis dan imut. Mereka juga lebih pendek daripada aku. Kenapa kamu gak minta tolong ke mereka saja?!" Aku masih mencoba mengubah pikiran Jimin. Nampaknya Jimin juga sudah kehabisan akal. Dia mendesah sekali lagi.

"Mereka itu straight seperti kita. Mereka gak bakalan setuju dengan ide ini."

"Trus kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena kamu dan aku… bisa saling membantu satu sama lain." Rasanya aku membeku ditempat. _Apakah aku sekarang sedang diancam?_

Aku hampir lupa kalau aku masih butuh bantuan Jimin. Simpelnya, saat ini aku melihatnya hanya sebagai tumpukan uang.

"Oke? Kita gak perlu akting terus-terusan, cukup didepan Jihyun saja. Kamu pasti akan mendapatkan uang untuk klubmu." _Asem! Apakah aku benar-benar rela kehilangan harga diri hanya demi uang sebesar 20.000 won dengan menjadi istrinya Jimin?!_

Aku menatap mukanya yang tersenyum sambil memikirkan ini secara matang. Tapi aku tidak sempat melanjutkan pikiranku karena mendengar suara dengan nada tinggi.

"Chim Oppa, ini siapa?"

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut gak nih FF ? jujur khawatir banget FF ini gak ada yang baca #mewek tapi tetep optimis moga aja ada reader nya :)**

 **karna ini FF percobaan kedua Song, jadi kalo ada yang review satu orang aja bakalan di lanjut ke chap berikut nya ^_^ *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE SICK**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, BTS member, other**

 **Genere : Humor, Romance, School, Friendship**

 **YAOI don't like don't read !**

"Chim Oppa, ini siapa?"

Suara itu membuatku merinding bukan kepalang. Tentu saja aku mengenalinya. Aku tahu pasti siapa gadis ini, dengan mukanya yang polos dan kelicikannya yang tersembunyi dalam matanya, nampak bingung berdiri di belakang Jimin.

Itu dia! Park Jihyun sang Legendaris!

 _Udah terlambat kan kalau mau mengirim sinyal betmen buat minta tolong?!_

Aku terkejut karena melihat gadis imut ini bagai melihat setan. (Tapi sejujurnya, setan pun lebih baik kalau dalam situasi saat ini.) Sementara itu, nampaknya Jimin berhasil mengendalikan situasinya. (Kayaknya?) Dia cuma mengambil satu napas dalam-dalam sebelum balik badan dan memberikan senyuman ke adik perempuannya.

 _Woi… Bro. Bisa nggak sih kamu nggak kelihatan 'bahagia' gitu? Aku… ketakutan…_

"Lhoo, tadi bilangnya mau tidur?" Aku mengernyit saat suara lembutnya Jimin menyapa adiknya. Pantas, tidak heran kalau gadis-gadis di sekolah khusus perempuan itu, _klepek-klepek_ terhadapnya. Pikiran itu menyeruak masuk kedalam otak saat aku mengangkat alis mataku pas dia menepuk lembut kepala adiknya yang masih SMP. Jimin memang kakak yang baik. Entah kenapa, gambaran keadaan ini membuatku sedikit santai. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku turun kesini untuk menunggu Ayah pulang. Tapi kemudian ada kalian." Si kecil pembawa masalah itu menjawab namun terus menatapku dari tadi. _Ya kan, aku kelihatan familiar bukan?_ (Terakhir kali aku melihatnya yaitu saat kompetisi sepak bola tahun lalu. Jihyun datang untuk menemui Jimin, Jimin sedang mengurusi barang-barang. Sementara itu, aku sedang beraktivitas dengan band-ku. Aku sendiri yang memanggil Jimin untuk Jihyun.)

Aku tersenyum lebar dan ramah, sampai berhasil menunjukkan ke-32 buah gigiku. (Aku sempat berpikir akan menyobek gusiku) Aku melihat Jimin berbalik kearahku dan dia ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Rasa dingin langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

"Oh, ini… 'teman'-ku main kesini." Dia berbalik lagi ke Jihyun. _Kenapa kata teman-nya di jelas-jelasin gitu sih? (Bahkan sampai pelan-pelan menyebutnya)_

"Teman?" Aku bisa melihat tatapan nakal di matanya Jihyun. Semua rasanya mulai serba salah sekarang bagiku. _Apakah dua bersaudara ini sedang ngerjain habis-habisan diriku saat ini?!_

"Sebenarnya…" Jimin bicara saat menoleh ke Jihyun, tapi tetap mencuri pandang kearahku disaat bersamaan. Nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapanku yang sedang panik ini!

"Katanya kamu ingin bertemu Yonngi Hyung, jadi aku minta dia datang kesini." _Apa-apaan?! Kalau berani, tatap mataku dan bilang sekali lagi! Aku bakal habisi orang ini! Bajingan! Aish! Bocah brengsek! Dia harus hati-hati mulai dari sekarang!_

"Aku ingin bertemu Yoongi Oppa?"

"Kamu bilang kan… kalau ingin bertemu dengan pacarku, iya kan?"

 _Sejak kapan aku setuju dengan semua ini!?_

 _Apakah aku emang amnesia atau kamu cuma mengada-ada saat ini!?_

Aku sudah mau berdiri dan memukul kepalanya, tapi dia menarik dan menggenggam lembut tanganku sebelum aku bisa melakukannya.

 _Jadi inilah takdir hidupku…?_

Akhirnya aku diseret masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Park. (Jangan salah, tadi aku juga sudah mencoba memberontak.) Dua bersaudara ini sama-sama _anoying._ Sekalinya Jihyun tahu kalau aku bakal jadi kakak iparnya, (Aku udah mulai gila disini!) dia memaksa kakaknya untuk mengambil segelas air untukku. (Kenapa nggak Jihyun sendiri aja sih?) Kalau Jimin, dia selalu mendukung adiknya. Jimin juga bilang kalau diluar nanti digigit nyamuk. (Semuanya bakalan lebih sederhana, kalau kamu membiarkan aku pulang Jimin!)

Jelas, aku selalu kalah kalau beradu argumen. Ada pepatah "Mulutmu tenggelam, kangkungnya hanyut terbawa air. ***** " Sekarang Aku akhirnya paham apa artinya pepatah itu. (Eh, pepatahnya benar nggak ya?) Jadi sekarang aku duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga Park. Sementara itu, Jihyun duduk di sofa lain didekat kami. Kalau Jimin… dia duduk dekat sekali denganku, sampai bisa dibilang dia memangkuku.

"Kenapa sih kamu deket-deket gini?! Panas tau!" Aku berbisik ke Jimin agar Jihyun yang sedang melihat Drama Barat tidak mendengarnya. Si bajingan ini memandangku sambil memasang mimik muka mengejek.

"Kamu kepanasan? Suhu AC-nya perlu aku turunin?"

"Nggak! Minggir aja sana!" _Kenapa dia tidak bisa berpikir yang lebih sederhana sih?_ -_-"

Malah dia memberi senyuman licik. "Mana bisa aku minggir? Kita harus 'meyakinkan', Hyung." _Meyakinkan apanya!? Dia yang selalu melakukan segalanya diluar kehendakku!_

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih? Geseran lah!" Aku mulai sedikit kasar kepadanya. Aku pantang menyerah agar dia mau memberikan jarak dariku. Dia mendengar dan nampaknya kali ini dia mau memenuhi keinginanku.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras karena akhirnya Jimin mau bergeser sedikit (walaupun kami masih duduk bersebelahan satu sama lain). Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jimin memutuskan untuk mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dan menaruh lengannya di pundakku!

 _Lo bercanda, men?!_

Aku sadar sekarang Jihyun mengamati kami. Matanya bersinar namun ada yang aneh tentang pancaran itu. Nampaknya saat ini dia dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan, tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menjelaskannya. Tapi apapun itu, tanganku sekarang merinding.

 _Tolonglah Jihyun, nonton televisinya saja! T_T_

"Yoongi oppa, kamu nanti pulangnya gimana? Ini udah terlalu malam." Jihyun meluncurkan pertanyaan kepadaku. _Tapi… apakah ada sesuatu yang ganjil tentang pertanyaan itu? Nggak, nggak, nggak. Ini tidak bagus. Aku harus mengubah arah pembicaraannya, agar lebih aman._ Aku memeriksa jam tanganku dan sadar sebenarnya ini memang sudah terlalu malam. Saatnya kabur dari neraka level 18.

"Aku naik sepeda motor kesini. Mungkin aku harus pulang saat ini juga. Dah, Jimin." Aku berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan ke kakak dari pembuat-masalah-itu yang juga akan berdiri untuk mengantarkan aku ke gerbang rumah. Tapi nampaknya si adik pembuat masalah itu tidak rela melepaskanku dan membiarkanku bereingkarnasi dengan mudah dari sini.

"Kok kamu tega membiarkan Yoongi oppa pulang malam-malam begini sih, chim oppa?! Kalau ada apa-apa dijalan gimana!? Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?!" _Apa-apaan!? Aku 18 tahun! Aku bisa jaga diri juga, Jihyun!_

"Eh…"

"Yoongi oppa, menginap disini saja? Plis? Kamu bisa tidur di kamarnya Chim oppa. Kamu tidak boleh pergi malam ini, bahaya sekali diluar." Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat anak kucing sedang bergantung di tanganku? -_-" Kalau bisa, aku bakal menendang dan melihatnya terlempar dari arahku.

Bibir kecil itu terus-terusan bergerak dan nampaknya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. "Oppa, kamu tidak bisa seenaknya bilang ke aku kalau udah punya pacar dan minta tolong berbicara kepada Ayah. Kalau kamu tidak menjaga Yoongi oppa, aku tidak akan membantu kakak!" _Anjir! Apa-apaan ini?!_ Ada tanda seru di wajahku dengan ukuran 500pt, aku bisa terjatuh karena itu.

"Em, Hyung. Kamu harus menginap disini malam ini. Kalau pulang sekarang… heh… nanti bahaya. Heh… heh…" _Coba lihat anak ini. Dia jelas-jelas cekikian. Anjir Jimin, kalau emang nggak mau bantu, jangan buat keadaan makin runyam. Kata-kata jorok apa yang pantas kusebutkan untuknya!?_

"Mana mungkin? Besok kami sekolah. Aku tidak membawa seragam ganti."

"Kamu bisa pakai punya Chim oppa, Yoongi oppa."

"Nggak bisa dong. Nanti warna dasinya beda Jimin kan OSIS." Inilah contoh kesia-siaan. Kita lihat siapa yang memenangkan debat ini.

"Nggak papa. Songaenim jarang memeriksa hal semacam itu. Dan kalau memang besok ditanya, bilang aja kemarin kamu menginap di rumahku, jadi kau terpaksa pinjam seragamku." _Kamu itu nggak membantu sama sekali, Jimin! Setan alas! Aku benar-benar tersentuh dengan kebaikanmu!_

 _Aku tersentuh!_

"…" Lidahku kelu saat ini. Aku akan diam saja. Aku tidak punya bahan sangkalan yang tersisa saat ini untuk melawan mereka.

"Kalian naik dan mandi dulu sana. Kalian berdua. Dan aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Ayah tentang itu nanti oppa." Jihyun memberi tahu sambil mendorong punggung kami, memaksa untuk segera beranjak dari ruang keluarga sehingga kami bisa pergi menuju ke kamar bulan madu kami(?). Mata Jimin berbinar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh adiknya. Sementara itu, Aku benar-benar tertekan mengenai semua ini.

 _Apa maksud adiknya dengan kata 'mencoba'? Sampai kapan aku harus terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini?!_

"Jangan khawatir dengan uang untuk klubmu. Aku akan menanganinya untukmu." Jimin berbisik kepadaku. Aku hampir lupa tentang hal itu.

 _Tapi, apakah hal itu pantas diperjuangkan sekarang?! Jawab yang jujur!_

 ** _TBC_**

 _ok Song gak mau banyak cincong, makasih banget buat yang udah mau revew,, Song terharu banget tapi gak bisa balas review,, Song lagi kesel sama internet nya angker banget gak bisa update dari tadi.. happy reading guys,, maapin Song chap nya limit... besok song bakalan update yang chap nya panjang.. *bow #mewekdipojokan_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE SICK**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, BTS member, other**

 **Genere : Humor, Romance, School, Friendship**

 **YAOI don't like don't read !**

Aku datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan super berantakan.

Em, jangan terlalu pikirkan. Aku tahu apa yang ada di benak kalian, secara teknis aku kurang tidur semalam. -_-" Tapi sumpah, tidak ada hal macam-macam yang terjadi semalam! Sumpah!

Gini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kalau disebelahku ada Jimin!? Memang jelas, kita saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, kita juga tidak terlalu akrab. (Pada kenyataannya, kita sama sekali tidak akrab, titik. Kita hanya sekedar tahu satu sama lain, yang kadang kala berpapasan di jalan.)

Makanya, mana mungkin aku nyaman berbagi kasur dengannya? Dirumahnya lagi? Tempat terdalam yang pernah aku masuki dulu, hanya tamannya saja (itu saja dua tahun yang lalu). Jadi kalau tiba-tiba hubungan kami jadi semacam ini, apalagi kami menghabiskan malam hanya berdua saja? Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Ditambah lagi, sejauh ini semuanya terjadi hanya dalam satu hari.

Aku hanya benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi semua ini.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa juga aku menghabiskan malam itu disana. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir. Aku mandi, dan ganti baju dengan piyamanya. (Aku biasanya memakai baju tank top kalau mau tidur, tapi aku sadar, aku harus selalu menutup badanku sebisa mungkin untuk keselamatanku sendiri.) Kita bahkan sempat ngobrol basa-basi. Awalnya, kami mau main Xbox 360 yang mahal milik Jimin, karena dia menawarkannya. Tapi aku sedang tidak berminat. Akhirnya, Jimin mematikan lampu dan kami segera tidur.

Karena keluarganya cukup kaya, ranjangnya pun sangat besar. Kami bisa bergulung kesana-kemari semau kami. Faktanya, tiga atau empat orang pun, masih muat dan bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Tapi, aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang pernah aku lakukan sehingga aku pantas menerima ini.

Jihyun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar.

Jimin menarikku. (Tadinya dia ada di ujung lain kasur ini, dan bahkan kami sampai membuat batas dari guling diantara kami.) Aku hampir terlelap tidur saat Jimin memelukku.

Iya, dia memelukku! Hal ini benar-benar terjadi! Sialan!

Aku mencoba membebaskan diri semampuku. Aku mencoba mendorong dia, tapi kekuatannya bukan tandinganku. Si brengsek ini kuat sekali! Dia memang kelihatan kurus, tapi jangan kamu remehkan dia. Dan satu hal lagi, dia berada diposisi yang lumayan menguntungkan dirinya. Yang aku mampu lakukan hanya, memberontak didalam pelukannya.

"Hanya sebentar." Jimin berbisik untuk menenangkan aku supaya aku berhenti memberontak. Kemudian, dia pura-pura baru bangun tidur dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat adiknya yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Adik perempuannya nampak sangat terkejut melihat kakaknya mendekap pacar-cowoknya di kasur. (Perhatikan baik-baik! Aku mencoba untuk berontak disini!)

"Ada apa, Jihyun?" _Kapan dua bersaudara ini selesai berbicara dan cepatlah pergi sana?!_

"Aku… bawa selimut lebih… karena aku takut Yoongi oppa kedinginan…" Dia nampak benar-benar terkejut, tapi juga ada setitik kebahagian di ekspresi mukanya. _Oh, tidak. Jihyun! Apa yang terjadi didalam pikiranmu?!_

"Gak papa, Jihyun." Jimin memberitahunya, Aku bisa merasakan kalau pelukan Jimin makin erat.

Aku hanya berpura-pura mati dan mengabaikan semua kejadian di alam semesta ini.

"Yoongi gak akan kedinginan." Aku tidak perlu sampai membuka mata hanya untuk tahu ekspresi Jimin saat ini. Aku juga bisa menebak ekspresi yang dibuat Jihyun saat itu.

 _Kenapa dua bersaudara ini selalu merepotkan orang lain sih?!_

"Oh benar… Aku lupa. Hehe, Aku gak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Aku akan kunci pintunya untukmu."

 _Klik._

Dan kami meneruskan tidur secara terpisah malam itu. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menggunakan selimut (agar adil, karena selimutnya cuma ada satu). Jimin menaikkan suhu A/C menjadi 25 celcius agar tidak terlalu dingin. Mau bagaimanapun, aku menjadi susah tidur.

Kembali ke masa kini. Saat aku membuka pintu kelas dan masuk kedalamnya, semua orang menatapku.

Apa? Gak pernah lihat Pangeran?

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Aku bertanya sambil melempar tasku (punya Jimin) ke meja sekolahku. Aku mencoba menghindari segala macam tatapan teman sekelasku. Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan. (Tapi aku lupa, kalau apa yang sekarang aku lakukan membuatku terlihat makin mencurigakan.)

"Seragam siapa yang kamu pakai?" _Anjir. Kok Taehyung bisa tahu ya? Dia benar-benar canggih sesuai dengan namanya._

"Apa maksudmu?" _Yoongi yang sekarang tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!_ Aku gak peduli benar atau salah, aku hanya ingin berdebat dengan mereka. Walaupun aku menghindari tatapan mata mereka, aku penasaran mereka percaya denganku atau tidak.

"Kenapa kamu menyangkalnya? Jelas-jelas itu bukan seragammu. Itu juga bukan dasi milikmu. Seragamnya juga kebesaran buat kamu, kecuali kamu menciut tadi malam." _Penglihatannya sungguh awas sekali!_

"Plus lagi, tas sekolah itu bukan milikmu. Punyamu ada sticker jeleknya, disini nggak ada." _Coba liat dia, memperhatikan segala macam detailnya!_

"Jadi… Kamu tidur dimana semalam? Aku nungguin kamu main **DOTA** tapi kamu gak online-online." _Jadi sebenarnya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan sebelum kalian melihat aku pagi ini? Tapi kenapa mesti diterus-terusin dah?_

Aku mendesah dan melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan lelah karena dia berusaha mengulik kenyataannya dariku. Namjoon disana cuma mengangguk-angguk mengikuti yang lain.

"Iyee, Aku gak dirumah semalaman."

"Wow, wow, wow! Jadi cewek mana yang bersama kamu semalaman?!" _Namjoon brengsek itu. Dia selalu menambah perkara. Kalau emang sama cewek, harusnya aku gak kelihatan seperti ini kan!?_

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih? Aku terjebak sama Jimin sepanjang malam." Kalimat itu cukup membuat Namjoon mundur kembali ke kursinya. Taehyung menghampiri, mengangkat tanganku, menepuk punggungku dan memeriksa keadaanku.

"Jadi, kamu kehilangan keperawananmu dengan seorang cowok. Aku tahu itu. Jadi gimana? Rasanya sakit nggak, karena ini pertama kali? Aku dengar gosip, Jimin ba***gnya besar." _Taehyung sungguh cepat tanggap kalau berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu yang memojokkan seseorang. Tapi beneran gak ya punya Jimin itu besar? Dih apaan sih aku!_

"Mati aja lo! Aku cuma ngobrol sesuatu sama dia. Tapi kemalaman jadinya aku menginap sekalian. Cuma itu saja!" Namjoon kembali duduk disebelahku. _Aku sudah cukup muak dengan jahanam itu._

"Sejak kapan kamu dekat dengan Jimin? Aku pikir kalian cuma sekedar kenal saja."

"Itu semua salah si geblek hoseok nih. Dia alasanku harus mendekati Jimin. Oh iya. Omong-omong, Aku sudah mengatasi 20.000 yang kita butuhkan untuk klub kita."

"Jangan bilang kamu jual pantatmu kepada Jimin!"

 _Plak!_

Pukulan itu membuat sakit tanganku, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku sudah cukup berurusan dengan Namjoon!

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Dia masih berani bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku melihatmu terus memuntahkan tahi kerbau, jadi aku membantumu. Karena kayaknya kamu gak bisa bernapas karena mulutmu penuh tahi. Gimana kamu selalu dapat ide bodoh tentang pantat-pantatan itu?" Aku terus-terusan menghinanya sambil melihat jam tanganku. Emosiku makin menjadi-jadi karena aku melihat jam, dan pelajaran masih lama mulainya. _Berapa lama lagi aku harus mendengar celotehan mereka ini?!_

 _…_ _If when time passes by, for so very long, will you have forgotten about me then?_

Ringtone berbunyi _"Do You Miss Me"_ oleh _Cocktail_. Namjoon memakai nada itu tiga bulan terakhir ini (aku sudah mulai jenuh dengan nada itu). Tapi nada dering itu bagaikan suara lonceng yang mengakhiri pertandingan tinju. _Haah._ Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang karena tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan celotehan mereka yang selalu sok pintar. Aku melihat Namjoon dengan tatapan hina sebelum aku memeriksa tugasku apakah sudah diselesaikan atau belum. Tapi saat aku melihat Namjoon kembali, dialah yang melihatku dengan tatapan hina.

"Mamahmu telepon." _Apa-apaan? Mamaku?_

Aku mengrenyit sambil mengamati layar telepon LG itu. Aku terbelalak, "Bilang ke dia aku sedang tidak disini."

"Apa? Dia kan pacarmu. Kenapa kamu sok susah untuk dijangkau? Apa yang salah dengan Yuri?" _Yah, aku tidak suka dengannya semacam itu, terus apa yang harus kulakukan?! Ditambah lagi, aku sangat lemah kalau harus berhadapan dengan cewek, apalagi dengan cewek yang selalu mengejarku setiap saat._

Pertanyaan Namjoon tidak ku jawab. Dia mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak terlalu peduli, sebelum menjawab panggilan masuk itu. Aku menepuk pundaknya dua kali untuk mengkonfirmasi rencananya. Dia menyingkirkan tanganku tanda dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ya? Yoongi… dia nggak disini. Aku belum lihat dia." _Bagus. Bagus sekali._

"Oh… hahaha. Kamu pintar sekali, tunggu bentar ya." _Apa!?_

"Mamahmu tahu apa rencanamu." Dia menutupi teleponnya dengan tangan sambil membisikkan hal yang tidak ingin kudengar. _Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak paham caranya. Tapi bagaimana cewek ini bisa tahu segalanya?_

Pada akhirnya, akulah orang yang harus mendesah keras dan menerima telepon kotak hitam itu dari Namjoon. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kok aku selalu gak bisa menghubungimu, Oppa?" Samar-samar aku mendengar celotehan banyak cewek dan menyaru dengan teriakan Jihyun. Dia mungkin sudah berada di sekolah sekarang. Aku berpikir dengan sedikit khawatir di mukaku.

"Batreiku habis."

"Semalam kamu juga nggak online?"

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku. Ada yang kamu butuhkan, Yuri?" _Kenapa sih dia nggak berbicara langsung pada intinya saja?!_

"Oh, hehehe." Tawanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Sekarang aku berkeringat walaupun ACnya sudah menyemburkan udara dengan kencang. "Mau makan bareng setelah sekolah hari ini?" _Nah, iya kan._

"Aku ada rapat klub hari ini, aku keluar dari sekolah agak sore."

"Oh, gapapa. Aku akan menunggu di Seoul Restoran Ramyun, lantai dua seperti biasa." Dia memutuskan sendiri secara sepihak. Inilah Yuri. Sayangnya, aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak mampu berkata tidak pada orang lain. Khususnya Yuri, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. (Omong-omong, Aku juga tidak bisa ngomong tidak kepada Jimin juga, kan?)

"Aku baru bisa kesana benar-benar sore." _Hanya itu yang bisa kujanjikan saat ini. -_-"_

"Ah, gapapa. Aku juga tidak terburu-buru. Sampai nanti." Dia berbicara dengan nada riang sebelum menutup panggilan ini. Kenyataannya, Yuri itu gadis yang sangat baik. Dia tidak pilih-pilih. Dia juga tidak rewel. Dia tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang selalu berasaskan 'pokoknya.' Cuma masalahnya, keputusan yang dia buat seolah-olah selalu memihaknya. Sekarang, statusku dengan dia adalah 'pacaran' tapi aku tidak ingat kapan aku setuju dengan hal itu. Waktu sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat, dan aku sudah menjadi 'pacarnya' Yuri.

Tapi kalau dihitung-hitung, akupun tidak mengalami kerugian sedikitpun. Yuri itu orangnya imut. Ayahnya orang Jepang, jadi dia memiliki darah jepang. Kulit yang putih dan cerah, dengan mata yang besar. (Oh… dia juga punya gingsul.) Dia suka ngobrol dan tidak pernah kecapekan. Kadang, aku merasa dia itu 'rame' tapi juga mengganggu disaat bersamaan, haha.

Aku harus menemuinya nanti. Kami belum pernah bertemu seminggu terakhir. Aku tidak mau orang-orang menuduhku sebagai pacar yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

 **TBC**

huwahhh... gimana? udah dilanjut nih,,, panjang kan kkkk~ makasih buat kalian yang mau nunggu ff ini, Song seneg banget dan semangat buat nulis lagi ^_^ bener-bener...


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE SICK chapter 4**

 **Main Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin**

 **Genere : Humor, Romance, School, Friendship**

 **YAOI don't like don't read!**

 **TYPO is bonus free from Author ^-^**

 **HAPPY READING AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

.

.

.

"Yoongi! Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan drum kita?!" Wow, luar biasa. Mereka benar-benar menyayangiku. Hal pertama yang di tanyakan saat mereka melihat batang hidungku adalah uang.

"Tidak banyak yang terjadi. Aku masih hidup, tapi terluka parah. Sekarang aku masih kabur dari polisi. Mungkin aku akan bersembunyi di daerah Daegu."

 _Plak!_

"Yaaaaa!. itu tidak lucu. Aku berbicara uang drum, bukan pembunuhan. Kamu harus mulai berhati-hati. Semua orang yang pergi ke Daegu selalu mendapatkannya."

"Bukan. Itu samed, p'…." Pada titik ini, aku tidak tahu permainan kata-kata siapa yang lebih lucu.

Aku berjalan keliling sambil tetawa saat melewati Taehyung yang barusan memukul kepalaku. Aku melempar tasku (milik Jimin) ke sofa disamping piano. Aku mencari pembuat semua masalah ini yang dimana dia sedang menghindari tatapanku. _Oh, jadi dia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan._

"Aku… Aku ijin mau ke kamar mandi." _Hoho, dia mencoba untuk kabur! Apa dia pikir, dia bisa kabur begitu saja?!_

"Tunggu dulu, Hoseok! Kamu yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini!" Dari sananya, bocah ini tidak lebih cepat daripada aku. Aku menggenggam kerahnya sebelum ia berhasil kabur. Aku menyeretnya kembali agar dia bisa kita habisi di tengah ruangan ini.

"Si lubang-pantat ini hanya duduk diam saja selama rapat anggaran kemarin. Dia membiarkan Klub budaya Korea mengambil jatah kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuknya?" _Aha, pelan-pelan semua anggota klub mulai terpancing emosinya terhadap Hoseok._

" _Plorotin_ celananya dan gambarin 'sosisnya' pakai spidol permanen." _Anjir, Taehyung memang ahli kalau punya ide yang benar-benar kelewat parah. Idenya terlampau aneh. Aku juga tidak mau menyaksikan 'sosis-nya' itu._

"Suruh dia menari tarian ayam di dekat tiang bendera pas pagi-pagi." _Kalau ide ini terlalu menghibur._

"Suruh dia mengerjakan tugas kita semua selama sebulan!" _Terus itu hubungannya apa coba!?_

"Kita bisa memperbudaknya dari sekarang sampai nanti akhir semester. Dia harus mau melakukan apapun yang kita minta." _Hmm…_

"Ide bagus Namjoon. Sudah 11 tahun kita saling kenal, dan baru kali ini aku setuju dengan apa yang kamu bicarakan." Aku balik badan dan menepuk punggungnya. Dia tersenyum lebar namun hanya untuk sesaat sebelum senyumnya pudar.

"Terus 11 tahun terakhir, kamu melihatku seperti apa?"

"Seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan berangus buat dipakai…" Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Namjoon karena dia adalah orang yang aku hina. (berangus : pisau cukur)

"Geblek, kamu hati-hati saja mulai sekarang. Kalau Yuri telpon lagi, aku gebet dia."

"Tidak ada yang menghentikanmu kalau kau mau. Aku malah berharap kalau kamu bisa sukses." _Amin! Tuh, bahkan aku sampai rela berdoa buat dirinya._ Jangan salah paham, Yuri itu memang imut dan manis. Tapi kenyataannya, aku suka tapi bukan dengan perasaan seperti yang kalian bayangkan.

"Iya benar,! Coba lihat dirimu sendiri sok akting terjebak dengan gadis cantik yang mencoba meng- _gebet_ dirimu. Baru tahu rasa kalau dia membuangmu nanti." lagi-lagi suara Taehyung yang mendominasi pembicaraan tidak berarti ini.

"Ha. Aku sebenarnya adalah Romeo."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Edward Cullen? Aku dengar kau membuat rencana denganya?" _Si brengsek ini. Sejak kapan Romeo bertemu dengan Edward Cullen?_ Oh, iya. Aku jadi ingat. Aku bilang pada Yuri jika aku akan datang terlambat, tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan untuk klub ini. Mereka semua berlatih drum-band untuk pertandingan sepak bola nanti. Tapi itu tugas Film, bukan tugasku.

"Iya, Aku harus pergi, yang penting sekarang aku sudah berbicara dengan OSIS tentang dana 20.000 yang kita butuhkan. Mereka sedang menanganinya, kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi… Aku rasa." Saat aku berbalik badan untuk pergi, aku bisa mendengar Namjoon menggonggong lagi.

"Ya jelas lah, kamu sampai menjual pantat pada Jimin juga." _Siapa sih yang sudah menginjak ekornya? Kenapa dia melolong terus? Barusan aku bilang kalau aku ingin pasang berangus dimulutnya. Mungkin aku harus beli satu buah._ Aku celingukan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ku sumpalkan ke mulut Namjoon.

"Itu benar hyung,?!" itu Taehyung, jangan bilag kalau dia pecaya dengan omong kosong ini.

"Kalau kau percaya omongan Namjoon, harusnya sekarang kamu melahirkan kambing berkepala kuda. Pokoknya, aku sudah menangani masalah keuangannya. Itu saja untuk hari ini. Aku mau pergi. Kuda! Kamu perginya terakhir saja dan kunci ruangan ini! Kalau ada yang hilang atau rusak, kamu bakalan mati!" Aku memberikan perintah yang dicampur dengan ancaman. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya pucat pasi dan mengucurkan keringat dingin. Aku memang marah terhadapnya, itu kenyataannya. Tapi rasanya, dari awal aku ingin mengerjainya lebih dari ini.

"Oke. Sampai bertemu besok ya semuanya." Aku berjalan menuju pintu setelah berpamitan kesemua orang.

Sebenarnya, Aku meninggalkan sekolah tidak terlalu sore juga. Tidak seperti yang aku bilang pada Yuri sebelumnya. Tapi memang jalanan menuju Restoran macet (*disini restoran yang dimaksud kayak tempat makan di dalam mall besar), Aku sempat tertidur 10 kali dan selanjutnya mencoba untuk mencapai jantung kota Seoul.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Taksi merah yang kutumpangi berhenti dengan lembut di depan Mall center ini. Aku mengeluarkan uang lembaran yang sewarna dengan taksi ini dan memberikannya ke supir taksi sebelum aku melanjutkan perjalannanku melewati keramaian dan berjalan melewati Screen Shake.

Saat ini belum terlalu terlambat. Akankah Yuri membuat asumsi yang aneh-aneh kalau aku datang lebih awal? Akankah nanti dia berpikir aku terburu-buru datang karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya?!

Ah, Itu bukan masalah. Aku juga tidak tahu sekarang harus melakukan apa. Aku tipe orang yang suka berbelanja di mall. Aku sebaiknya cepat-cepat menemui Yuri jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat kerumah dan main _Video Games._

Aku sudah membuat keputusan jadi aku buru-buru datang ke Ramyun Restaurant.

Suara ceria dari pelayan restauran menyapaku saat aku masuk kedalamnya. Dengan ramah dia menunjuk ke meja kosong. _Yap, pelayanan disini memang selalu baik._ Tapi bagaimanapun, orang yang akan kutemui mungkin sudah duduk disuatu tempat di lantai dua dan sedang tertawa riang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku menemui temanku disini." Aku memberinya jawaban singkat dengan sedikit anggukan sebelum naik ke lantai atas. Tidak terlalu susah untuk menemukan mana meja Yuri mengingat disitu ada kelompok besar cewek-cewek duduk mengelilingi meja yang cukup panjang, yang aslinya gabungan dari beberapa meja.

 _Apa seluruh sekolah datang kesini?!_

"Yoongi oppa, kamu datang lebih awal!" Edward Cull-err-maksudku Yuri langsung mengenaliku. _Jelaslah, matanya sangat jeli!_ Aku membeku sejenak karena aku jadi ragu, haruskah aku bergabung dengan kumpulan 20 gadis ini atau tidak.

"Eh? Yoongi?" _Tunggu sebentar. Suara itu aku pernah dengar. Itu juga bukan suara perempuan._

 _Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, suara itu adalah suara…_

"Oh!" _Apa yang dilakukan disini?!_

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau akan datang juga? Kita bisa jalan bersama." _Dia memiliki nyali untuk bicara kepadaku. Bukankah sudah cukup mengerikan untuk tidur bersamamu sepanjang malam? Sekarang aku juga bertemu denganmu seusai sekolah? Di kuil manakah aku pernah berdoa bersama orang ini di kehidupan sebelumnya? Aku ingin pergi lagi kesana untuk membatalkan permintaanku._ Aku terus mengoceh dalam hati saat mengamati wajah Jimin. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku harus terkejut, marah, atau bosan saat menemuinya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Yuri dan Amy berteman? Dan karena semua anggota grup berkumpul bersama, jadi tidak heran kalau Jimin juga ikut didalamnya.

"Yoongi oppa, kesini. Aku sudah pesan 'Ramyun' yang kamu suka." Suara Yuri melintasi ujung meja ke ujung yang lain. Aku melihat wajah putih itu tersenyum kepadaku. Aku senyum kembali, berpikir kalau aku kesana keadaan akan makin mengerikan. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap duduk disamping Jimin. "Eh?" Dia mengerang curiga.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku duduk disini. Disana menakutkan." Aku berbisik kepadanya sambil menunjuk menggunakan daguku ke ujung meja disana tempat Yuri duduk. Disiana juga ada kumpulan cewek. Jimin tertawa, dia melihat situasi ini lumayan menghibur.

"Benar, benar. Aku juga takut pada awalnya. Tapi aku lega hyung ternyata kesini juga." Dia berbicara kepadaku dengan nada ceria. _Hmph! Kalau situasinya tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan semua ini, aku juga tidak akan duduk disampingmu dan menggantungkan setengah pantatku!_

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab begini?" _Oh iya, Aku hampir lupa kalau Jimin duduk disamping pacarnya._ Aku sadar ketika mendengar suara merdu dari gadis yang duduk di seberang kami. Jadi aku duduk menghimpit pacar orang. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, iya kan?

"Oh! Aku lupa kalau kamu datang bareng pacarmu. Aku pindah dulu. Sori, bro." Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Amy (karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa) dia mengangguk dengan cepat ke Jimin sebelum aku beranjak dan pergi ke kursi sebelah Yuri. Dia masih melambaikan tangan mengajakku duduk bersama.

Seharusnya aku sudah duduk disebelah Yuri dan makan 'Ramyun' dengan bahagia kalau Jimin tidak menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba saat ini.

"Hey, tidak usah khawatir. Hyung boleh duduk disini kalau tidak ingin kesana." Tidak hanya menghentikanku, dia juga menariku duduk kembali di kursi yang sama dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar tertangkap basah. Yuri masih melambaikan tangannya sambil mengerenyit. Dia mungkin kecewa denganku.

 _Hey, hey. Aku juga tidak akan minta maaf pada Yuri meskipun dia marah, sekedar info saja._

"jadi teman yang Jimin ceritakan dan menginap di rumahnya adalah Yoongi oppa?" Suara manis Amy meneruskan kembali pertanyaan tadi. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasanya aku sedang memakai berangus milik Namjoon saat ini. _Jadi… aku harus jawab apa? Apakah tidak terlalu aneh kalau aku menjawabnya dengan jujur?_ Aku mulai gelisah.

"Oh, lihat? Dia masih pakai seragamku. Lihat." Jimin berhasil mencuri perhatian Amy dan dia yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak hanya menjawab, tapi dia memakai jarinya untuk menunjuk dasi di dadaku. _Kamu tidak takut apa kalau pacarmu curiga akan sesuatu? Kalau seseorang tahu kenyataan tentang alasanku menginap di rumahmu…? Aku bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan olok-olok orang lain!_

Aku masih terpaku saat Jimin masih berbicara mengenai seragam yang memang miliknya. Kemudian ada suara keras dari orang yang berjalan ke arahku.

"Oppa jahat, kenapa tidak duduk denganku." Aku masih butuh jalan keluar untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini. Aku menggaruk kepala, merasa kesal. Bukan hanya temanku yang sok dekat denganku, tapi juga ada Yuri yang tersenyum sambil berdiri dibelakangku. (Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?!) Kalau aku bisa loncat kedalam gelas berisi air itu dan renang ke samudra hindia, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Yah… temanmu ternyata banyak juga yang duduk bersamamu, Aku tidak ingin menganggumu."

"Siapa yang menganggu? Aku hanya ingin duduk bersamamu. Aku belum melihatmu selama seminggu terakhir ini. Aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika aku pindah kesini dan duduk disebelahmu. Dengan itu, oppa juga dapat duduk disebelah Jimin, bagaimana?" Dia bertanya dengan baik tapi tidak perlu jawabanku. Dia pergi mengambil kursinya sehingga dia bisa duduk disebelahku. T_T _Jadi inilah hidupku sekarang._

"Aku tidak tau kalau hyung pacaran dengan Yuri." Jimin berbisik kepadaku saat Yuri berhasil menemukan kursinya. Aku hanya mampu memberikan senyum masam setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Lebih baik Aku pura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Intinya, Aku tidak mau membuat Yuri memiliki kesan yang buruk.

"Aku disini! Aku disini! Kenapa kamu memepet Jimin? Sini duduk denganku. Aku merasa tidak enak terhadap Jimin. Dia pasti terganggu." Yuri kembali dengan kursinya dan duduk disebelahku sembari memarahi ku. Bahkan dia sampai memukul bahuku. (Aw, lumayan sakit) _Tapi… haruskah aku berbagi kursi dengan Yuri? -_-"_

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak merasa terganggu kok." _Wah,_ gentlemen _sekali dia._ Aku menatapnya tajam, mataku berisi dengan kebencian (walapun dia sudah cukup baik membiarkanku duduk bersamanya).

"Tidak mungkin,. Ayolah oppa, duduk disini." Jangan pikir Yuri akan menyerah begitu saja. _Haah. Terserah deh kalian mau apa._ Aku merasa sebagai sebuah tali dan mereka bermain tarik tambang dengan tubuhku. Tarik kesana. Tarik kesini. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali mendesah dengan keras. Aku memindahkan tubuhku dan duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Yuri. Nampaknya dia benar-benar bahagia dan tersenyum lebar. (Senyumnya selalu lebar sih seperti biasa.) Sekarang dia mengambilkan makanan ke piring untuk nanti aku makan.

"Ugh, Aku sudah cukup muak melihat orang yang kasmaran. Mereka bertingkah manis satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan perasan temannya yang masih jomblo." Salah satu teman Yuri bercanda membuatku berkeringat makin banyak. Tapi Yuri senang-senang saja mendengar kalimat itu. Senyumnya bahkan makin lebar sekarang.

"Makanya cari pacar sana." _Kenapa… kamu harus mengatakan itu kepada mereka? Sampai kapan aku harus terjebak disini? T_T_

Sudah lama sekali sejak cewek-cewek ini selesai makan dan saling mencurahkan isi hatinya satu sama lain. Matahari sudah tenggelam satu jam yang lalu. Aku melihat sisa-sisa peradaban yang berserakan di atas meja ini. Aku masih tidak percaya mereka mampu menghabiskan semuanya.

Usus Perempuan itu memang menakutkan. Bahkan pelayannya tadi sempat mengambil piring yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Aku meninggalkan restoran dan berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan yang bercahaya sangat cerah. Akhirnya aku mencapai halte bus didepan bioskop dan mengamati gadis-gadis itu menghilang disekitar Seoul Road.

"Bagaimana kamu pulang Yuri? Ini sudah malam." Aku bertanya dengan sopan sebagai seorang pacar (?). Dia menoleh dengan senyum lebar tergambar diwajahnya. Matanya bersinar.

"Apa kamu mau mengantarku, ?" _Oh… Bukannya ini sudah aku antar?_

Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, Yuri bukan tipe gadis seperti itu. Dia tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Hanya bercanda! Jangan khawatir, aku naik taksi dengan Jihyo. Sampai bertemu lagi, oke?" Aku lega mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Aku lega bukan karena tidak mau mengantar dia pulang, tapi lebih karena dia pulang bersama seseorang.

"Telpon aku kalau sudah sampai rumah ya?" _Aku bukan pacar yang buruk, asal kalian tahu. ^_^_

Sekarang gantian aku yang (dapat) pulang setelah melihat Yuri dan yang lainnya pergi. (Aku tidak lupa memotret nomor taksi menggunakan teleponku.) Aku belum membalikkan badan sepenuhnya dan melangkah sebelum aku menghadap pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku ini.

"Ah!" Tidakpeduli betapa gantengnya kamu, tapi kalau ada orang yang berdiri persis dibelakangmu tanpa membuat suara sama sekali tetap saja menakutkan! Aku pikir dia setan! _Seseorang selamatkan aku!_

Aku tadi sempat berteriak ketika tahu dia menungguku. Rasanya mengkhawatirkan kalau dia berdiri tanpa suara dibelakangku, jadi cepat-cepat aku memutar badan untuk menghadapinya.

"Hyung ternyata pacar yang baik,." Dia berbicara sambil menyeringai. Rasanya kalimat itu adalah pujian yang tidak lazim.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu! Maksudku, kamu benar-benar memperhatikan Yuri. Aku pikir kamu bakal galak terhadapnya." _Apa kau serius berusaha membenarkan diri sendiri dengan mengatakan hal itu? -_-"_

"Aku namja, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku memperhatikan dia. Aku pikir kamu mengantar Amy ke rumah." Aku berbicara kepadanya sembari menaiki lift untuk menuju halte didepan Seoul Center. Wajar jika Jimin mengikutiku karena kami tinggal di lingkungan yang sama.

 _Bisakah kamu tidak berjalan dibelakangku? Apakah kau sadar jika hal ini membuatku merasa aneh?_

"Biasanya sih begitu, tapi Aku perlu menemanimu pergi kerumahku kan?"

 _Dia barusan ngomong apa?!_

"Hah!? Untuk apa!?" _Mungin aku pacarmu (hanya pura-pura saja) tapi aku tidak menikah dan pindah satu rumah denganmu! Apa dia mengharapkan kalau aku tinggal dengan nya?!_

"Memangnya hyung tidak ingin mengambil motor yang ditinggalkan kemarin?" _Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Jalan pikiranku kacau sekali hari ini._

"Benar! Iya, aku akan mengambilnya. Jihyun sudah dirumah?" Aku perlu menanyakan posisi si pembuat keonaran itu sebelumnya.

"Dimana lagi kalo dia tidak dirumah? Haha" Dia menertawakanku seolah-olah aku sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi emang sih, itu pertanyaan bodoh.

Jadi sore ini aku menghabiskan waktu sebagai pacar Yuri, dan malam ini aku juga akan menjadi pacar Jimin !? Akankah ada kemerdekaan dikehidupanku nanti!?

"Hallo, Tuan Jimin dan Tuan Yoongi." Bibi di rumah ini sudah tahu namaku walaupun aku kesini baru dua kali, bisakah kalian menyangkanya? Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan hormat kepada wanita yang nampaknya seumuran dengan ibuku. Maksudku, mungkin mulutku mulut _toa_ dan selalu bicara kasar, tapi aku juga punya sopan santun! Percayalah dengan ku!

"Bibi Lee tahu diamana Paman Lee membawa motor Yoongi?" Jimin bertanya mengenai keberadaan alat transportasi belahan jiwaku saat Bibi Lee mengambil tas sekolah Jimin. Dia sudah mau beranjak dari situ namun menoleh kembali dan tersenyum ramah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Paman Lee sedang mencuci motornya. Bibi sudah melarangnya karena dari siang tadi beliau mengeluh sakit punggung. Sekarang Paman Lee sudah sedikit baikan, jadi dia mulai mencucinya saat ini." _Siapa yang menyuruh Paman untuk mencuci motorku, Bi?! Ya tuhan! Rasanya aku jadi sebuah beban disini. Lihat aku, menyiksa orang yang sudah berumur!_

"Dimana beliau sekarang?" Aku cepat-cepat bertanya kepadanya. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi bagi orang-orang yang ada di kediaman Park. Apalagi saat aku melihat senyum Bibi yang ramah, aku makin merasa bersalah.

"Paman Kim ada disamping garasi. Dia baru saja mulai mencuci, jadi Bibi pikir dia belum selesai, tidak papa kan kalau menunggu dulu,?" _Baguslah kalau beliau baru saja mulai!_ Aku melempar tasku pada Jimin dan buru-buru berlari ke garasi saat itu juga.

"Paman! Tidak usah repot-re…!"

 _Syuur!_

Sudah terlambat. Motorku sekarang basah kuyup dari selang yang dipegang Paman Lee. -_-" Aku datang terlambat. -_-"

"Aduh maaf, Tuan Yoongi! Saya selesaikan dulu sekarang!"

"Tidak papa, Paman! Harusnya saya cuci sendiri. Paman istirahat saja. Ini sudah malam." Aku menjawab sambil mencoba merebut selangnya tapi Paman Lee malah berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Aku mencuri pandang jam tanganku, sudah lebih dari jam 8 malam. Aku bukan laki-laki sejati kalau tetap mengabaikan Bapak tua ini mencuci motorku malam-malam dengan kondisi angin dingin bertiup seperti ini.

"Paman tidak bisa melihatmu mencuci motor, Tuan Yoongi. Ini memang sudah menjadi pekerjaan Paman." Paman Lee berteriak dari seberang motorku ini.

"Ayolah paman. Aku tidak akan berbicara paada siapapun. Paman harusnya istirahat saja. Aku sudah bisa mencuci sendiri." Aku balik berteriak kepadanya.

"Tapi, Tuan Yoongi kan tamu disini…"

"Yoongi dan aku akan menyelesaikan mencuci. Paman harus istirahat." Suara ketiga muncul dari belakangku. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak laki-laki tertua dirumah ini? Aku menoleh dan melihat Jimin sedang tersenyum. Senyumannya itu bagai perintah yang tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Paman Lee.

"Kamu yakin, Tuan Jimin?"

"Iya. Sudah tinggalkan semuanya disini. Yoongi hyung dan Saya akan meneruskannya." Jimin berbicara sebelum ia mendekati paman Lee dan meraih selangnya. Dia menyaksikan Paman berjalan menjauh tempat itu, menuju ruangannya.

"Hyung, kajja cuci bersama." Dia menoleh dan memberitahuku dengan tersenyum tulus. Aku mengejeknya dengan menaikkan alisku.

"Tuan muda Jimin, apakah tuan muda sanggup melakukan ini?"

"Aku sudah pernah melihat caranya, Hyung." Dia menyiramkan airnya kepadaku. _Asem bener dia! Sekarang aku basah kuyup!_

"Brengsek! Aku jadi basah kan sekarang!

"Itu kan bajuku, kenapa hyung yang memikirkannya?" Dia mengolokku. Tapi dia tidak salah juga. Ini memang seragamnya. Aku sedang memeriksa basahnya seragamku saat aku menyadari Jimin sedang sibuk melepas bajunya sendiri. "Woi!"

"Kenapa segitu kagetnya? Hyung berharap aku mencuci sepeda motormu dengan seragam lengkapku, Tuan Yoongi?" _Oh, jadi sekarang aku yang salah? Terserah, lepas saja kalau mau._ Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil melepas bajuku juga, tapi tetap memakai baju dalamku. Rasanya aneh kalau berjalan setengah telanjang di garasi orang lain. Aku bukan pemilik rumah ini. Jimin hanya memakai seragam celananya saja sekarang.

"Siap-siap!"

Jimin berteriak sambil menyemprotkan air ke seluruh bagian motorku. (Aku sedikit khawatir kalau dia merusak motorku.) Dia tidak lupa untuk menyemprot badanku juga. (Aku bukan motor!) Tapi jangan kira aku menyerah, karena sekarang aku juga memegang selang. Ahaha.

Suasananya menyenangkan saat mencuci motor, walaupun sudah gelap dan banyak nyamuk. (Banyak banget). Jimin menggunakan sikat gigi bekasnya untuk menggosok pipa-pipa saat aku menuangkan shampo ke seluruh badan sepeda motor. (dan kadang juga sedikit menaruh shamponya ke badan Jimin). Sekarang aku berpikir kalau aku tidak salah jika menduga Jimin berasal dari keluarga yang super kaya. (Tampak dari, rumahnya yang sungguh besar dan jumlah pegawainya. Belum lagi kencan yang diatur oleh orang tuanya, semuanya benar-benar mirip dengan alur cerita film 20 tahun yang lalu.) Tapi bukannya dia terjebak dengan keadaan atau bagaiman. Dia mau bekerja keras (menjadi buruh) dan membantuku menggosok pipa-pipa itu. Hasil kerjanya baik juga. Aku terus menuangkan shampo ke arahnya. Aku sadar ternyata namja ini bisa diandalkan.

 _Tapi sayangnya kenapa dia selalu menggodaku!_

"Arrrgggghhhh! Hyung mencuci motor atau mencuciku!? Brengsek!" Jangan terkejut. Makin banyak kami bicara, makin dekat hubungan kita. Kata-kata kotor terus-terusan keluar dari mulut kami. Masa aku tidak boleh membalas caci makinya? Nampaknya 80% waktu yang telah kami lewatkan, dia hanya berusaha mencuci tubuhku, bukan motorku. Memang brengsek dia. Tadi aku memakai baju dalam, tapi sekarang rasanya aku tidak memakai apa-apa. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya udara sampai ke usus-ususku.

"Aku merasa kesal karena Hyung masih menggunakan baju." _Terus aku harus memberikan darahku pada nyamuk-nyamuk ini? Ini kan darah, darahku!_

Aku mencipratinya dengan shampo lagi. "Jimin kamu harus cepat menyelesaikan mandimu, jadi aku bisa merapikan bulu-bulu mu." Sekarang seluruh badannya tertutup busa. Aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya, membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Anjir! Aku bisa gatal-gatal nanti!"

"Itu masalahmu!" Aku membalas teriakannya sembari mencoba untuk menghindari spons yang dia lempar kearahku. Tapi terlambat, aku tidak sempat menghindarinya. Sekarang kami berdua sama-sama berlumuran busa dari shampo cuci mobil ini.

Kalau satu kena, yang lain harus kena juga.

Nampaknya dia belum mau menyerah. Dia mengejarku dan mencoba melepas kausku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Jimin ini orangnya kompetitif. Lucu juga. Tapi dia tidak mungkin mampu menangkap dan melepas bajuku! Tidak untuk saat ini!. Aku melompat keluar dari jangkauannya.

Kita berlari mengitari motor ini, kami masih lanjut mengejar satu sama lain. Dia belum berhasil menangkapku memang. Tapi lantai garasi ini licin karena air, belum lagi sabunnya dan siapa-didunia-ini yang tahu ada zat apa lagi disitu. Ditambah lagi, aku menginjak spons yang Jimin lemparkan tadi (yang dimana tidak berhasil aku hindari), dan aku terpeleset.

"AHHHHHHH!" Aku berteriak keras, dan mempersiapkan tubuhku untuk sebuah benturan yang pasti menyakitkan. Bagaimana nanti kalau tulang belakangku retak dan aku harus menginap lagi malam ini disini? (Itu lebih menakutkan dari pada harus menginap di rumah sakit.)

"Aw!" Tapi orang yang berteriak kesakitan bukan aku. Mataku masih kututup, tapi aku sadar, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit.

"Yaakk! Kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti seorang ksatria?! Apa itu tidak sakit?!" Aku sadar pemilik rumah ini berperan sebagai bantalan saat aku jatuh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memarahinya. Dia tidak harus menjadi ksatriaku yang memakai baju zirah. _Aku berani bertaruh kalau kamu luar biasa kesakitan saat ini, dasar Park Jimin idiot!_

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menyelamatkanmu!?Hyung itu yang menimpaku!" _Oh, benarkah? Oops, maaf._ Mukaku menunjukkan betapa malunya aku sembari berusaha berdiri lagi. (Aku benar-benar basah kuyup, kalau kalaian bisa memerasku, pasti airnya bakalan memenuhi ember besar.) Aku pikir dia belum sadar kalau dia masih memeluk pinggangku karena reflek.

Tapi kalian tahu apa yang lebih tidak bisa diduga?

Seseorang datang datang pas diwaktu yang tepat.

Chim oppa? Yoongi oppa…?

 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

hay readers,, huhuhu Song bawain chap baru kali ini lebih panjang kan?

Song udah baca lagi FF dari awal dan sepertinya Song udah salah bahasa (mengedit) jauh buanget T^T Song minta maaf,,,

untuk chap kali ini Song udah editing 4x berharap lebih baik dari sebelum nya,, REVEW juseyo please,,

kalian juga bisa kasih saran dan masukan untuk Song,, boleh tanya apa aja kok, Song gak gigit ^_^

makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan revew cerita Song *bow


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE SICK chapter 5**

 **Main Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin**

 **Genere : Humor, Romance, School, Friendship**

 **YAOI don't like don't read!**

 **TYPO is bonus free from Author ^-^**

 **HAPPY READING AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Raungan motor tuaku (yang barusan dicuci bersih) mengisi jalanan gelap ini sebelum berhenti didepan rumahku. Wah, ngeremnya manis sekali, tukang ojekku!

"Jadi yang ini?" Dia bertanya kepadaku setelah dia memarkirkan motor didepan pagar biru ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada disini, ya, memang tidak sebesar rumahnya yang mirip istana itu. Maaf ya.

"Iya, yang ini. Maaf ya kalau nggak terlalu mewah, hahaha." Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit sarkastik sebelum turun dari boncengan sepeda motorku. Jimin menyetir motorku dari rumahnya, atas perintah Jihyun. Kalau nggak gitu, Jihyun pasti melarang untuk pulang kerumahku. Mungkin nanti aku akan menginap lagi dengan Jimin. _Kegilaan ini!_ Kalaupun seandainya aku menginap lagi disana, mungkin aku harus tetap pulang dulu untuk meminta restu atas pernikahaan kami. Aku juga akan berfoto bersama Ibu dan ayahku untuk kenang-kenangan, asal kalian tau! .

Kalian pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah Jimin dan aku jatuh saling menindih satu sama lain karena spons sialan itu, tadi saat mencuci motor. Tidak terlalu sulit lah untuk dibayangkan, Jihyun, penggemar yaoi yang juga adik perempuannya Jimin, melihat kami dalam keadaan seperti itu. (Waktunya bisa pas banget!) Aku ragu itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Tapi aku rasa kejadian itu adalah hal yang baik bagi Jimin tapi benar-benar mengerikan bagiku, anjir! Akhirnya, kami hanya menatap mata satu sama lain saat Jihyun melempar handuknya dan lari terbirit-birit (dengan bahagia).

Kejadiannya sungguh konyol sekali. Jimin dan aku tertawa terguling-guling di lantai garasi (setelah aku berguling sambil menyingkir dari tubuh Jimin!) Pada dasarnya kami menyumbangkan tubuh kami untuk digunakan sebagai kain lap dan menyeka lantai garasi dengan punggung kami.

Aku melihat langit malam (malam itu tidak terlalu banyak bintang) dari lantai (yang kotor). Langitnya indah dan entah kenapa aku merasa tenang sekali.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku pikir rumahmu benar-benar menawan." Dia menjawab dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan. (Aku hampir lupa tadi kami berbicara mengenai apa.) Dia membantu mendorong motorku masuk kedalam rumah setelah aku membuka gerbangku. Kemudian aku menutup pagar besar dan membuka pintu kecil di pagar itu agar dia bisa keluar.

"Oke, hati hati dijalan. Aku gak akan mengantarmu lagi." Karena konyol kalau kita melakukannya. Akhirnya kami bersiap-siap untuk berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dia tertawa sebelum mengayunkan tangan kearahku dan pergi dari sini.

"Oh iya,uang untuk klubmu." Dia berbicara tentang hal yang langsung menarik semua perhatianku. O.O

"Aku masih berusaha, tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Tapi aku janji, kamu bakal dapat gantinya." Aku senang mendengar hal itu ^_^

Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. Dia melambaikan sebelum dia naik ojek yang kebetulan lewat disitu. Hari ini bener-bener kacau, tapi juga menyenangkan.

Bisa akrab dengan Jimin itu rasanya nyaman.

Aku bangun tidur dengan bercak merah pada lenganku.

Aku berani taruhan kalau penyebabnya adalah sabun cuci motor semalam. Dasar cowok jahanam, dia terus-terusan menuangkan sabun itu ke tubuhku. Si bodoh Jimin. Kulitku yang aslinya putih-cerah sekarang dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak berwarna merah. Aku tidak ganteng lagi sekarang.

Cuma bercanda! Bercaknya cuma sedikit. Nggak ada efeknya bagiku. Dan itu juga tidak cukup untuk merusak ketampananku, haha! Tunggu, siapa tadi yang memanggilku sombong? Jaga omonganmu!

Omong-omong mengenai Jimin, aku jadi ingat kalau jam tanganku ketinggalan dirumahnya. (Aku melepasnya kemarin sebelum mulai mencuci motor. Aku tak ingin _Diesel_ -ku terpapar air.) Lebih baik aku meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk sekalian bawa ke sekolah. Aku bisa mendadak mati kalau kehilangan jam itu, kakekku membelikannya dari Australia.

Aku mengeluarkan HP dan meneleponnya langsung.

Aku harus mencoba dua kali sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan ini. Aku pikir dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah sampai-sampai tidak mendengar teleponnya berdering. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangkat!

"Hey, ada apa, Hyung?" _Ishh, suaranya parau gitu. Kayak belum benar-benar bangun tidur. Bikin kesal saja. Jangan bilang dia dia masih tidur! Ini sudah jam 7 lewat!_

"Lhoh, kamu nggak berangkat sekolah? Kok masih tidur?" Aku memarahinnya lewat telepon, tapi dia membalasnya hanya dengan menguap.

"Iya, aku nggak berangkat. Ada sesuatu yang kamu butuhkan?" _Eh?!_

"Iya, jam tanganku ketinggalan dirumahmu."

"Oh iya. Jamnya sudah kusimpankan. Kalau ku bawakan besok gimana? Aku kayaknya tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini."

"Ya. Gapapa. Tapi kenapa kamu harus membolos?" Nampaknya aku cerewet tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Dia sekretaris OSIS dan siswa terhormat juga, trus kenapa seenaknya bolos sekolah seperti itu? Apalagi acara kompetisi sepak bola yang super kacau itu sudah dekat. Aku tidak bisa percaya ini.

Nampaknya dia ragu-ragu menjawabnya (atau cuma bayanganku saja ya?). Dia akhirnya menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Badanku sedang tidak enak. Ngobrolnya nanti lagi bisa nggak? Aku masih mengantuk."

"Oke, oke." Aku menutup telepon, tapi kata-katanya masih mengganggu pikiranku.

 _Jadi dia sedang tidak sehat?_

Iphoneku menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Aku berada di depan rumah besar itu. Ini hari ketiga aku datang ke rumah ini berturut-turut. Apakah sekarang aku fans-yang-rela-mati terhadap rumah ini atau gimana ya? -_-"

Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskan aku menekan belnya? Aku masih berpikir sambil mondar-mandir di depan gerbang yang berwarna perak kekuningan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sudah jam 8 lewat sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya dan kenapa dia berniat untuk membolos sekolah. Kalau tidak sesuai dengan dugaanku, aku akan langsung pergi ke sekolah. Tapi emang sebenernya apa sih dugaanku…?

 _Argh! Yang pasti aku harus mencari tahu!_

"Oh, nak Yoongi! Apa kamu datang kesini untuk menjenguk Tuan Jimin?" Keberuntungan berada pada pihakku pagi ini. Bibi Lee kebetulan sedang berada di dekat sini. Dengan gembira aku mendekati pagar itu. "Iya, Jimin kenapa ya Bi?"

"Badannya sedang tidak sehat. Kenapa nggak masuk dulu, nak Yoongi?" Wanita tua itu membukakanku pintu yang lebih kecil. Aku menyapanya dengan hormat sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi dia sakit apa, Bi?" Aku tak sadar melemparkan pertanyaan itu tanpa jeda. Dia hanya memberikan senyum ramah tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

 _Ja… Jangan bilang kalau Bibi dan Jihyun punya ide yang sama, Bi. -_-"_

"Langsung saja naik dan lihat sendiri, Tuan Jimin. Dia sedang tidur dikamarnya." Ah biarin, terserah mereka mau berpikir seperti apa (Aku sudah terbiasa). Aku menunduk kecil kepadanya sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah mulai familiar di benakku.

Lantai di Lorong lantai dua sungguh mengkilat karena barusan dipoles. Patung kayu itu berada didekat kamarnya Jimin. Aku berjalan lurus kedepan pintu dan berpikir.

 _Apa aku langsung masuk aja ya! Udah sampai disini juga._ Aku memutar gagang pintu dan masuk kedalam. Kamu mengira aku bakal mengetuk dulu? Jangan harap.

"Woi, Jimin!" Aku berbicara dengan keras, tanpa pertimbangan (dan tanpa sopan santun). Tapi aku terdiam langsung ketika menyaksikan manusia yang barusan aku panggil itu tidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya.

 _Waah, seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah kayak kepiting rebus (Aku lapar). Jadi dugaanku benar._

Aku menaruh tas sekolah di dekat pintu dan buru-buru masuk untuk memeriksanya.

Kulit Jimin biasanya putih cerah agak kekuningan. Tapi sekarang warnanya merah muda, sama seperti orang yang mendapat alergi. Bercaknya mirip dengan yang ada ditanganku waktu aku bangun tidur pagi ini. Tapi, di tubuh Jimin, bercak itu tidak cuma ditangan saja, melainkan diseluruh tubuh. Nampaknya cukup menakutkan dan menyakitkan.

Sudah jelas ini salah siapa. Aku membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk mampir kesini sebelum ke sekolah.

Karena kalau aku tahu mengenai hal ini bukan saat ini, mungkin aku akan membenci diriku sendiri.

"Kulitmu sungguh sensitif, tapi kamu memaksakan diri untuk mainan sabun." Aku mengeluh ke diri sendiri sembari duduk di pinggir kasur Jimin. Aku melirik dan melihat obat alergi dan sebotol air putih. Aku rasa dia sudah minum obatnya. Mendingan lah dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Kamu itu yang menuang sabun ke tubuhku."

 _Oh, jadi dia nggak tidur?! Si brengsek ini sungguh licik._

"Kamu ternyata nggak tidur? Kenapa kamu pura-pura kayak orang mati dah?" Aku mengomelinya sambil mengangkat tangan berniat untuk memukulnya. Tapi aku merasa bersalah sehingga kuurungkan niatku. Pasien yang berwarna merah muda ini masih punya tenaga sisa untuk membalasku dengan senyuman.

"Wah, senangnya aku ada yang menjenguk." _Lucu sekali._

"Nggak… Aku kesini cuma mau mengambil jam tanganku." Dia tertawa mendengar alasan bodohku. _Terserahlah, aku membiarkannya kali ini._ "Jadi, kamu udah minum obat belum?" Secara samar aku bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Jam tanganmu ada disana, kamu harusnya berangkat sekolah sekarang." Dia sakit, tapi masih sok pintar menyuruhku berangkat sekolah. Dasar Jimin!

Aku menyipitkan mata dan menatapnya. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku agar tidak melukai orang yang sedang sakit, kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil jam tanganku di meja. Bukannya pergi kesekolah, aku malah duduk di sofa panjang di kamarnya. "Nggak ah, aku lagi nggak pengin sekolah. Aku main disini aja."

Aku bisa mendengar cekikikannya. Benar-benar membuatku kesal. _Kamu tahu kan, aku gak bakalan disni dan tinggal disini kalau kenyataannya kamu sakit gara-gara aku._

"Jadi rasanya gimana? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Aku berhenti basa-basi dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya. Pesakitan itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan mata tertutup.

"Cuma gatal-gatal aja. Gimana lenganmu?" _Oh dia tahu tentang bercak merah dilenganku?_ Aku mengamatinya sejenak dan menggosoknya.

"Gapapa, gatal-gatalnya sedikit kok."

"Ken Sunbaenim bakal menghabisimu kalau kamu melakukan itu, Aku dengar dia lumayan posesif terhadap pasangannya." _Dasar si brengsek ini._

"Pantatmu itu." Aku selalu berbicara dalam hati kalau mau mengolok seseorang.

"Haha, nih pakai ini. Lumayan membantu." Jimin melambaikan jarinya sambil menunjuk daerah disamping tempat tidurnya dengan tetap terpejam. Aku mengikuti arah jarinya menunjuk dan melihat ada sebotol obat alergi, kemudian aku berdiri dan mengambilnya untuk ditaruh ke lenganku.

"Kamu sudah pakai ini juga belum?"

"Belum. Aku terlalu malas."

"Terus gimana caranya kamu bisa baikan?! Cepet pakai gih!" Dia menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain, tapi dirinya sendiri belum memakai. Aku berdiri disana dan menyaksikan dirinya sambil memasang ekspresi jengkel di wajahku.

Jimin merenggangkan badannya sekali dua kali sebelum dia berhasil duduk dikasurnya. Biasanya wajahnya cukup tampan kalau dia sedang tenang, tapi sekarang dia nampak suram. "Aku bisa minta tolong oleskan? Aku terlalu malas." _Udah aku duga. Bukannya orang-orang bilang dia ini siswa teladan dan pekerja keras dan segala kebaikannya? Aku tantang orang yang mengatakan itu untuk melihatnya sekarang. Bohong, semuanya hanyalah kebohongan._

"Iya iya. Lepas bajumu." Aku memberinya perintah sambil duduk ditepi kasur dengan obat ditanganku. Aku menunggunya membuka baju dan tersingkaplah semua bercak-bercak merah di seluruh tubuhnya. "Wah, banyak sekali."

"Iya, nanti siang aku bakalan demam." _Kamu bisa melihat masa depan?_ Aku rasa hal semacam ini sudah sering terjadi.

Aku menekan kemasan obat itu, dan kutaruh isinya ditelapak tanganku. Aku mengamatinya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk nekat mengoleskan obat itu diseluruh punggungnya. Aku bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan kecil yang kasat mata. "Kayaknya obat ini akan habis sekali pakai karena punggungmu luas sekali." Aku menggodanya karena sepertinya dari tadi aku tidak tahu kapan bisa selesai mengoleskan obat ini dipunggungnya. Si brengsek ini kayaknya kurus, tapi bahunya itu sangat lebar sekali.

Jimin tertawa karena godaanku sebelum dia berbalik menghadapku setelah punggungya selesai diolesi. "Capek?" Si pemalas ini punya nyali untuk bertanya kepadaku.

"Iya! Aku capek! Untuk bagian depan kamu bisa melakukan sendiri. Aku gak mau kamu nanti jadi bergairah atau gimana." Aku ngomong begini hanya sebagai bahan lelucon tapi Jimin menatapku dengan maksud tersembunyi."

"Aku sudah bergairah nih."

"Dih brengsek, yaudah sana selesaikan sendiri." _Ugh!_ Aku melempar kemasan obat itu ke tubuhnya. Aku bisa mendengar tawanya.

"Aku cuma bercanda! Cepetan diselesaiin, aku sudah kedinginan."

"Terus kenapa kamu menghidupkan AC dengan kencang? Pikiranmu udah nggak waras atau gimana?" Memang aku mengeluh, tapi aku sudah menaruh obat alergi itu di telapak tanganku seperti yang ia minta.

Ruangannya senyap, hanya ada suara AC yang mengisi ruangan itu.

Aku tidak tahu harus ngobrol tentang apa dengannya. Dia juga tidak berniat untuk mengajakku ngobrol. Semuanya hanya membuat keadaan makin kaku. Aku mengakui, tanganku mulai gemetaran ketika secara tidak sengaja mata kami bertemu sebelum ujung jariku menyentuh dadanya.

 _Anjer, kenapa aku grogi gini ya? Kami sama-sama cowok. Dan dia juga nggak punya payudara kayak film yang udah diunduh sama Namjoon untukku._

Aku mencoba menghitung satu sampai sepuluh di dalam pikiranku sambil mengoleskan obat di dadanya yang bidang itu. Tidak bisa disangkal kalau warna kulitnya agak sedikit gelap. Dia kurus, tapi tidak terlalu kering. Otot-ototnya juga tidak terlalu berisi, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil juga. Kalau tubuhnya tidak ada bercak merah seperti ini, aku yakin semua gadis-gadis pasti menginginkan pemandangan semacam ini.

Aku terus mengoleskan obatnya karena aku khawatir lapisannya terlalu tipis, sehingga obatnya kurang manjur. Telapak tanganku bergerak dari bahu ke perut, kemudian sampai di dadanya.

Saat menggosok dadanya, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak dengan liar di baliknya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, seolah-olah pemiliknya sedang grogi menghadapi sesuatu.

Hal itu membuatku mengrenyit dan menghentikan gerakan tanganku tepat diatas posisi yang seharusnya menjadi tempat jantung. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya, tapi dia berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. "Apa? Sentuhan-sentuhan ini bikin jantungmu berdegup kencang ya?" _Hahaha._

"Aku bakal mati dong kalau jantungku tidak berdetak." _Lihatlah dia, dia masih punya keberanian untuk berdebat denganku._ Dia kelihatan lucu kalau sedang malu.

Aku menyeringai sebelum menyelesaikan ini. Kemudian aku memuntir putingnya karena aku ingin menghabisinya. "Aw! Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Aku gak bisa menahannya, sekarang sana tidur. Pakai bajumu lagi agar tidak demam. Aku masih butuh seseorang yang menolongku menangani masalah keuangan klubku." Aku membantunya memakai baju kembali dan aku melihat dia ingin sekali memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan.

"Aku mau tidur. Anggap rumah sndiri. Kalau mau main, hidupin konsolnya. Kalau mau makan, turun dan ambil apa aja di dibawah. Santai saja." Dia memberitahu itu sebelum ia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut seperti anak kecil. Aku menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya dan mengangguk.

"Nanti siang aku bakal deman, Aku minta tolong rawat aku ya?" Dia menggumam dibawah selimut elektroniknya itu.

"Ya."

Rasanya menyenangkan ya kalau punya seseorang yang bisa dipercaya, iya kan?

 _Boom!_

Efek suara bergema dari speaker milik Jimin. Rasanya semacam terhina karena kalah dari game ini. Dilayar tertulis kalimat _'game over.'_ Berkali-kali aku melempar stick sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustas.

Xbox _goblok._ Kamu gak asik kalau diajak bermain. AI-nya curang. Aku berpikir (untuk menyalahkan segalanya) sambil tiduran di karpet, aku kehabisan ide tetang apa yang bisa aku lakukan selanjutnya.

 _Siapakah yang bisa selalu baik setiap saat? Aku bukanlah karakter yang dirimu lihat di layar TV._

 _Ini siapa lagi yang menelepon ku?_ Aku menatap Hpku yang berdering dan bergetar di dalam tas yang kutaruh di sofa. Sebagian dari diriku merasa malas dan tak ingin menjawab itu, tapi disisi lain aku takut kalau suaranya mengganggu pemilik kamar ini. Nanti dia terbangun.

Jadi aku cepat-cepat meloncat dan mengambil HPku.

"Apa, brengsek?" Itu Namjoon.

"Kenapa kamu gak berangkat sekolah hari ini?! Aku dihukum sama Ketertiban, sekarang aku harus memunguti sampah di kantor guru tiap sore." Suara Namjoon meraung-raung, Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa. "Kok kamu bisa kena hukuman seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang ngobrol Dengan Taehyung, pakai gaya chatting-kertas."

"Terus, kok kamu bisa ketahuan?"

"Kalau di estafet, sampainya terlalu lama, jadi aku lempar saja kertasnya. Tapi pas banget Jung Songsaenim menoleh dan melihatku." _Geblek. Makan tuh hukuman._

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kan? Dasar lubang pantat." _Apa-apan dia? Kenapa dia harus menghinaku?_

"Jadi kamu sekarang dimana? Kalau kamu nggak disini, siapa yang mau membantuku memunguti sampah?" Jadi pada dasarnya dia nggak khawatir terhadapku. Dia cuma ingin seseorang membantu dirinya. _Teman yang luar biasa._

"Aku lagi ada perlu."

"Keperluan apa? Atau kamu masih bersama Yuri dari kemarin?" Otaknya selalu berpikir hal yang paling jorok. Kalau dia disini, sudah kupukul kepalanya.

"Lubang pantat." Kata itu adalah yang paling sopan digunakan untuknya.

Tapi sebelum Namjoon sempat menjawab, ada ocehan-ocehan lirih dari Jimin. "Dingin… dingin… dingin…"

"Lho, kamu lagi sama siapa?" _Gila, nggak cuma menyalak seperti anjing, pendengarannya pun sama bagusnya._ Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini. "Aku harus pergi dulu."

"Dingin… dingin…" Suara Jimin makin bergetar.

"Woi, kamu sedang bersama siapa?"

"Sampai ketemu hari senin nanti." Aku memotongnya dan segera menutup telepon. Aku bergegas meraih remote AC dan menaikkan suhunya menjadi 30 derajat celsius. Bakalan panas nih nanti.

Aku memperhatikan angkanya yang sudah berganti dan aku bisa merasakah kalau udaranya sedikit lebih hangat. Aku melepas seragamku dan melemparnya ke sofa sebelum aku menghampiri Jimin dan memeriksa keadaannya yang sedang bergulung dikasur.

Nampaknya dia benar-benar kedinginan. Dia berusaha meraih apapun yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan.

Walaupun aku gagal dalam pelajaran tentang kesehatan, aku tahu kalau ini merupakan tanda-tanda demam. Aku mulai panik karena aku tidak pernah merawat orang yang sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Hal pertama yang aku coba lakukan adalah menaruh tanganku di dahinya untuk memeriksa suhu. _Panasnya kayak seterika!_

 _Yakin nih kamu nggak mau periksa ke dokter?!_

Aku makin panik sekarang. Aku mondar mandir cukup lama sebelum aku mendapat ide untuk minta tolong seseorang memeriksanya. Saat aku akan berjalan ke arah pintu, seluruh tubuhku ditarik olehnya.

"Woi!" Aku berusaha memberontak saat lengan yang hangat ini mengelilingiku dan merasa terkejut disaat yang sama. Si brengsek Jimin ini menarikku dan menyanderaku sekarang. Memelukku sangat erat. Aku mencoba untuk melawan dari pelukannya, tapi si brengsek ini tidak mau melepaskannya. _Bukannya dia sakit? Kenapa di sekarang memelukku bagai ular anaconda?_

"Brengsek Jimin! Lepasin gak!" Aku mencoba membebaskan diri karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, aku juga ingin minta tolong seseorang untuk mencari bantuan. Dahiku bertemu dengan lehernya, keributan yang aku buat sama sekali tidak ada gemanya. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi dan malah memelukku makin erat.

"Dingin… dingin…" Aku masih bisa mendengar suara paraunya yang meracau terus-terusan. Aku akhirnya menyerah.

Aku mendongak, (dengan usaha yang luarbiasa) dan mengamati wajah Jimin yang putih. Bercak-bercak merahnya sudah agak mendingan dari pada tadi, dan sekarang berganti menjadi muka yang pucat. Aku mengamati alisnya yang mengrenyit dan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Dia jelas menderita. Biasanya mata Jimin selalu memancarkan keceriaan dan kebahagian, tapi sekarang sungguh menyedihkan. Bibirnya biasanya merah merona seperti gadis-gadis yang mengenakan riasan. Tapi sekarang, dia terlihat sangat lemah dan sungguh bukan dirinya yang asli lagi.

Aku tidak suka semua ini. Aku harus membuatnya mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri dan bercanda lagi dengannya.

Ketika aku menyadari ini, aku memutuskan untuk pasrah dan membiarkan badanku menindih dadanya yang bidang dan membiarkan pemiliknya memelukku. Dia masih meracau karena kedinginan. Aku harap hal ini bisa membantunya, walau tidak terlalu berdampak juga.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi nampaknya sekarang dia lebih tenang. Ototnya tidak lagi kaku dan suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal.

 _I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky._

Nada dering yang tidak familiar memecah kesunyian. Itu penyebabnya aku terbangun dan menemukan Jimin dan aku memeluk satu sama lain, seolah-olah kami adalah satu orang. -_-" Yang lebih penting, wajahku masih menghadap ke tubuhnya. (Rasanya nyeri.)

Apakah biasanya orang-orang bertindak sejauh ini kalau merawat orang sakit demam? (Nggak juga.)

 _I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky._

Mr. Mika masih terus menyanyi dari HP milik Jimin. Walaupun aku suka lagunya, aku perlu membangunkan pemiliknya untuk mengangkatnya. Aku menggoyangnya secara brutal karena satu, suaranya sangat keras dan mengganggu, dan kedua, aku ingin dia segera melepas pelukannya!

Jimin terperanjat ketika aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Dia terbangun dan melihat kondisinya kami berdua dan dia makin terperanjat. "Woi!"

"Eits. Kamu yang melakukan semua ini kepadaku." Dia ketakutan seolah-olah akulah yang memaksa diri untuk memeluknya. Aku bilang kepadanya saat berusaha melihat matanya. Dagunya bersentuhan dengan hidungku.

"Ap-apa yang telah kulakukan kepadamu?" _Sadarlah kau!_ Dia sangat terkejut dengan semua ini. Dia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. -_-" Aku capek menanggapinya.. -_-"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Suhu tubuhmu mendadak naik dan kamu terus-terusan meracau kalau kamu kedinginan. Aku berusaha memeriksa suhu badanmu dan nampaknya kamu menganggapku sebagai guling pemanas dan tiba-tiba menarik dan memelukku. Akhirnya jadi kayak gini deh." Aku menjelaskannya bagian per bagian. Dia akhirnya paham dan mengangguk-angguk. Mukanya sudah tidak terlalu pucat seperti tadi lagi. Aku ikut senang untuknya, tapi…

"Kalau udah paham kejadiannya, sekarang lepasin pelukanmu lah."

"Oh iya, maaf, maaf." Dia mendorongku seketika itu juga. _Baguslah._ Aku berhasil menjauh dari tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri karena dari tadi aku tidur dengan posisi yang tidak biasa. Badanmu rasanya nyeri kalau kalau tidur diatas badan seseorang, sumpah.

 _Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door?_

Di detik ini, Mr. Mika sudah menyanyikan seluruh lagunya. Aku tidak ingin kecapekan menyanyi jadi aku melihat iphone warna hitam dimeja itu, dan kemudian aku melihat kembali ke arah Jimin. "Kamu nggak mau menjawab itu?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong lihatin siapa yang meneleponku?" _Oh, dia menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu lagi?_ Tapi tanpa banyak bicara aku berjalan dan meraih telepon itu. Biarlah hari ini semuanya suka-suka dia.

Aku melihat foto sepasang cowok-cewek bercahaya di layar iphone 6S warna hitam. "Amy…" Ku baca tulisan yang terpampang di layar itu.

"Oh, sini aku angkat." Jimin membuat gestur secara sungkan untuk menyuruhku membawakan HP itu. _Jelaslah, pacarmu yang menelepon._ Aku cepat cepat menghampiri Jimin dan memberikan HPnya karena aku tidak ingin orang yang menelepon itu marah-marah.

"Hallo? Hei. Aku dirumah. Eh? Ada apa? Oh, Aku minta maaf. Bisa besok aja nggak? Aku sedang merasa tidak enak dan aku ingin istirahat dulu. Maaf ya."

 _"Kok kamu gitu sih?! Kamu kan udah janji mau pergi bersamaku hari ini!"_ O_o?! Tadinya aku penasaran kenapa Amy menelepon dan semuanya terjawab ketika aku mendengar suara nyaring dari telepon itu. Orang disebelahku ini menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. Jimin meluruskan tangannya dan tersenyum masam kepadaku saat dia melihat aku nampak terkejut.

"Tapi… Iya… Pasti. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah kamu pulang sekolah. Sampai bertemu nanti."

"Jangan bilang kamu akan pergi kencan." _Apa si brengsek ini nggak sadar kalau dia masih sakit?_

"Bukan kencan kok, Amy cuma ingin beli beberapa sepatu." Dia menjawabku dengan tempo lambat sembari menaruh HP di dekat bantalnya. Dengan cepat kuraih HP itu dan kukembalikan ke tempat aslinya, karena aku tahu, HP kalau ditaruh di dekat bantal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Keluar dari rumah dalam keadaan sakit itu juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Itu mah sama aja. Kamu yakin mau nekat pergi dengan kondisi semacam ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya, benar-benar merasa jengkel dan putus asa. Jimin cuma menaruh tangan di dahinya dan perlahan menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah baikan sekarang. Ditambah lagi, aku sudah terlanjur janji kepada Amy aku akan pergi."

Kami mungkin sudah akrab sekarang, tapi aku tidak berada di posisi untuk berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi.

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan jadi aku membiarkannya tidur. Kepalaku sekarang berisi banyak pemikiran-pemikiran.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 _ **Hai hai hai... gimana nih chap panjang dari Song moga kalian gak bosen baca ya, makasih yang masih mau nunggu epep Song.**_

 _ **akhir-akhir ini Song sibuk banget ngurusin kontrak kerja jadi gak ada waktu buat update #curcol.**_

 _ **sebenernya Song nyesek kalo masing-masing udah ada pacar gitu kan jadi susah nyatuin nya tapi nyesek lagi si Jimin dia care banget sama cewek nya T_T**_

 ** _Kemungkinan besar tahun depan Song udah gak bisa update epep lagi karna Song mau pulang ke kampung halaman dan sambung belajar. Song guys moga Song bisa cepet nyampe jepang #eh_**

 ** _jadi gini deh #curcol Song mau belajar bahasa Jepang nih kayak kursus gitu, Song pengen banget nyusul temen2 Song yang udah disana kayak nya enak banget gitu kan Song jadi pengen, dan kalo Tuhan bagi._**

 ** _udah aah banyak bacot gue,, wkwkwk_**


End file.
